


What The Heart Wants

by Xixi97



Category: Giant Bomb
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Christmas Party, Co-workers, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GBE, Giant Bomb - Freeform, Giant Bomb Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, Internet Famous, New York, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixi97/pseuds/Xixi97
Summary: Alex suffers a blow which opens a new door in his life. Will his heart pursue what it wants?





	1. The End, and The Beginning

It started out like many break ups do, they weren’t communicating and it was starting to grind on them both. They had begun to fight over stupid little things, and just as it had started to become constant, Sam had got a contract to do some illustrations for Warner Brothers. It was a huge opportunity for her, and she started travelling back and forth from Florida each week for work. Alex had picked her up from Laguardia late one night, several weeks into this new routine, and when they got home she was upset their apartment wasn’t clean. Things had escalated from there: the finger pointing, the name calling, putting words in each others’ mouths. That night Alex had slept on the couch, angry and upset. Even before she had left to start working on this contract it had been over four months since they’d been intimate. He thought to himself that it was going to be a long time before they were going to want to be intimate in that way again if things continued like this. 

 

The next morning Sam left early while Alex was in their small kitchen making coffee. She left without saying anything. He sent her a text message but she never replied. He was in a foul mood when he got to work, and insisted he didn’t want to talk about it. He decided to sit out on recording the Beastcast because he felt his mood would bring everything down, and instead he started playing through some games for Quick Looks. It was isolating, but he wasn’t much of a talker when he was mad. 

 

He had made himself clear to Sam that even when she was living in New York full time their place wasn’t spic and span. She’d retorted that he was a man-child, using gaming for his job as an excuse to not lift a finger, which had really cut him deep. Everyone outside of the games industry seemed to think that working in video games was a walk in the fucking park, but it wasn’t. It was a constant battle to force yourself through games you didn’t want to play, games that were shit, games that were good but weren’t your genre, to talk about games constantly and be criticized by every corner of the internet. She used to understand the stress he had, but not any more. 

 

She had poked the bear by calling him a man-child, it was such a stereotypical thing to say. He regretted that he’d yelled at her that she was a hypocrite, spending their money on things for herself and her own hobbies when she didn’t even have a full time job. Her reply was that this contract she’d signed might have only been temporary but it was a big opportunity for her in the animation industry as well as the marketing industry, and if he knew anything about something other than video games he’d possibly understand. 

 

It was an argument that went in circles, each of them blaming the other for things that were wrong in their lives and pointing out each others’ flaws, calling each other names until eventually Sam stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door. Alex had sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. What the fuck was going on in their relationship right now. It was like he didn’t even know her anymore. 

 

He shook his head and focused back on the new Steam release he was pushing himself through for their Quick Look. The graphics were good, the design was funky, but the combat was boring as shit and there was a very poor or just slow moving story unfolding.  _ Maybe tonight she’ll calm down and we can talk it out like adults _ , he moved his units a few cells across the map.  _ Maybe we could go to couples counselling? _

 

It felt like an eternity before 6pm rolled round. Vinny continued to try and get him to talk about what was bothering him, but he evaded all his questions. Alex was too angry and hurt, he just wanted to go home and sort this shit out. He checked his phone, still no reply from Sam. He messaged some mutual friends to see if she’d mentioned anything and they replied that they hadn’t heard from her. 

 

When he got home, their place was quiet other than Thelma greeting him at the door. He immediately noticed Sam’s suitcase was gone from next to their dining table. Moving through their apartment, he checked the bedroom, the office, and the bathroom so see if she’d just moved it, but it was gone. He walked into the kitchen and stuck to the fridge was a sticky note that read:

 

“Alex,

I’m staying at a friend’s place, but I’m going back to Florida. I’ll be back in a week. I think it would be best if we take a break for a while and we can reassess when I get home. Please try see how selfish you are being in that time. 

Sam”

 

He ripped the sticky note down, crushing it in his hand.  _ Selfish? Seriously? _ He paced around the apartment, Thelma threatening to trip him over. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Sam but it went to voicemail. He sent her a lengthy text message disputing her claim that he was being selfish, and again pointing out how hypocritical that was given the situation. He also added that the best way to deal with this was to talk about it and that ignoring him was only going to make things worse. He tried to call her again, and when it went to voicemail he left a long, angry message to her asking her to stop playing games and call him. 

 

That night he curled up in their bed with Thelma, like so many other nights over the last several weeks. His sleep was fitful and tormented with repeats of their fights playing over and over in his head. 

 

When he awoke the next morning he checked his phone. Nothing. His anger and disappointment swirling in his gut, making him feel ill as he shifted under the covers. He tried to call her again, but as per last night it rang out and went to voicemail. Alex scooted Thelma off of his chest and sat on the edge of the bed.  _ This is some teenage bullshit _ . 

 

He got in the shower and got ready for work. He was resentful that she wouldn’t even speak to him about it. He rarely lost his temper at home, and he knew he shouldn’t have gotten so angry the other night, but every time she said something to him lately it had an accusation attached or put words in his mouth. He couldn’t get over just how hypocritical she was being.

 

Another awful day at work dragged on. Luckily it was only production meetings and This Is The Run, so he didn’t have to do much other than focus on his own tasks. Everyone was concerned about him but he wanted to sort this out with Sam first before going off to people they knew with their issues. He wasn’t prepared for what he found when he got home. 

 

Again, he was greeted by Thelma at the door when he arrived, but he immediately knew something was not right. The salt and pepper shakers were gone from their small dining table, the cat shaped ones that Sam had insisted on. He took long strides, moving quickly into their bedroom and opened their closet. Her clothes were gone. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He looked around the room. A painting she had done was gone from the wall, her alarm clock was missing, pictures of them together were gone from their frames. Alex steadied himself on the closet door, he felt like he was going to be sick. She’d left him. 

 

He walked into the lounge room, tears welling up in his eyes. Her games were all gone, her DVDs, the colourful cushions and blankets she’d used to decorate the couch. A caricature of them together they had got from San Francisco was gone from the wall. The bookshelf had a giant gap in it where her manga used to sit. Tears ran down his face as he fell onto the couch.  _ Why wouldn’t she just talk to me first? So many years together and now for what? Nothing? _

 

He sobbed on the couch as Thelma fussed around his legs. It was completely black in the house by the time he decided to get up again. His head thumped and his eyes stung from crying. He picked up the pile of tissues he’d left on the coffee table from blowing his nose and went into the kitchen to throw them away. He opened the fridge to get himself a beer, and saw a white envelope stuck under a fridge magnet. “Alex” it said on the outside, it was weighted like there was something in it other than paper. He yanked it down from the fridge and sat at the dining table. As he tore it open, a key fell out.

 

“Alex,

I’ve changed my mind. I’m going and I won’t be coming back. You don’t seem to understand what I need any more, and we are different people now to who we used to be. You’re cold, and angry, and demanding, and I need to breathe. Is it New York that’s done this to you?

I said I needed a break and we could discuss things when I got back, and what did you do? You called me several times, sent me an abusive text message and left a rant of a voicemail? Can you get out of your own ass for two seconds?

Life in Florida is so much better than New York, the people are nicer, it’s sunny, and I’m making great progress in my career. What are we doing in NYC? Letting you play games all day with your friends? I deserve better than that. 

Keep Thelma. She always loved you more anyway. Don’t contact me. 

Sam.” 

 

Alex laid his head down on the table, tears falling from his eyes once again.  _ I could have fixed this _ . He banged his fist on the table next to his head.  _ If she’d just spoken to me.. We could have.. _ He sat up and cried into his beer as he drank it. It was 11pm, his friends would be asleep. He looked at his phone and finished his beer. He wanted to go home to California. He wanted to see his mom and dad. Sighing sadly to himself, he decided to call Vinny to let him know he wasn’t going to be at work tomorrow, or maybe even the whole week. 

 

He hit call on Vinny’s number and waited, he hoped Vinny would answer so he could hear another person’s voice. Alas, Vinny’s voicemail message would have to do. 

 

“Hi, you’ve reached Vincent Caravella of Giant Bomb East and CBSi. I can’t take your call right now so please leave me a message and I’ll get back to you.”  _ Beep _ .

 

Alex started strong, saying that he wouldn’t be in tomorrow and he might need a few days, but it wasn’t long before he was sobbing into the phone. He desperately tried to get out that Sam had left him and fucked off to Florida but it was choking out of him and he wasn’t sure Vinny would understand so he just hung up. He got up from the table and got himself another beer, wishing that he’d kept the fridge stocked better as this was the second last one in there. 

 

He stayed up late not able to sleep, flipping through commercials and old movies on late night cable, trying to find a distraction. He still felt like he was going to throw up, his heart ached from the loss and the shock. Eventually he passed out, TV still on, Thelma curled next to him. 

 

*

 

He awoke to Vinny banging his fist on his door, yelling out for him. Alex dragged himself off the couch, still in yesterday's clothes, his head pounding from the dehydration brought by hours of crying. He opened the door and Vinny almost mowed him down. 

 

“Alex, what the fuck man, are you ok?” Vinny hugged him and Alex felt tears welling in his eyes. “Alex, what is going on? Where’s Sam? I couldn’t understand a word of your message. I tried to call you like ten times!”

 

“She’s gone.” Alex choked out. He felt such relief from Vinny being there but it opened the floodgates of his grief. “She left me because I’m a selfish man-child.”

 

“Hey now, that’s not true.” Vinny was in full daddy mode, hugging Alex to him, rubbing his back, gently rocking him from side to side. “She can’t just have gone. What the fuck has happened?”

 

“She is. She’s just gone.” He motioned to the letter still on the dining table, and Vinny reached over and grabbed it, keeping an arm around Alex. 

 

Vinny read over the letter. It was short and didn’t tell him much other than Sam was indeed gone. “You’ve been so angry at work. Is it because of this? Why didn’t you talk to me, you know you can talk to me about anything. How long have we known each other? You know I’m always here for you, man.” He cuddled Alex to him again. Vinny had showered and left the house immediately after listening to Alex’s message. Jessie was going to have to take Max and Roxie to school, his friend needed him and he’d had to go. 

 

Alex just sobbed as his friend held onto him. He felt so broken, so unloved, like such a fuckup. “Everything is fucked, Vinny. I’ve ruined it all.”

 

“Shh. No, don’t say that. It’s a two-way street.” Vinny resumed rubbing Alex’s back. “Here, let’s sit down. Tell me what’s been happening.” 

 

Alex sat down and Vinny went into the kitchen to put on some coffee. “What’s the time?” Alex asked, sniffing.

 

“About 6.30am” Vinny replied, out of sight. “After that message you left me I wanted to get here before work just in case, especially since you wouldn’t answer your phone.”

 

Alex wiped his nose with his arm, “I guess I just passed out. I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Vinny reappeared with two cups of coffee and sat next to Alex. “So this shit has been going down for some time, I take it?”

 

Alex told Vinny of the months of no sex, the poor communication, the fighting, then how the WB contract had upturned their lives, Sam’s want for career progression and dissatisfaction with New York, his apparent self-centeredness, the notes, and him coming home yesterday. 

 

“Fuck, Alex. This sucks, man. I’m so sorry this has happened.” Vinny squeezed Alex’s shoulder as he sat with his face in his hands. “This isn’t all your fault though. You know that. You know Sam was saying things that weren’t entirely in line with reality.”

 

“Yes, but if I’d just done what she’d asked she’d still be here.”

 

“You don’t know that. What if there’s some other reason for this to all come to a head? Maybe all these small things were just too much. And it sounds like it was taking its toll on you too.”

 

“It didn’t mean I didn’t love her.” Alex wiped his eyes. 

 

“I know, man. And I’m not saying you didn’t. I’m just saying that you aren’t to blame for this falling apart. You know what relationships are like. Everyone’s gotta be working on them all the time for them to function.” 

 

They chatted for another hour, Vinny eventually talking Alex into taking a shower and getting into some fresh clothes. He promised Alex he’d be back tonight and would bring dinner but he had to get into the office. They hugged once more and Alex resigned himself to the shower as Vinny left. 

 

He turned the water on hot, wanting to hurt himself, in a way. He wanted it to sting as he got in, but he soon turned on the cold as well. Maybe he wasn’t as metal as he thought he was. He stood in the shower until the hot water ran out, not really having cleaned himself, and got dressed into a t-shirt and some sweatpants. 

 

Alex fed Thelma and sat on the couch. Picking up his phone, he looked at it for the first time today. Vinny was right, there were tons of missed calls from him, and a few panicked text messages. He felt bad that he’d caused Vinny to worry, he was ok if not depressed, but he very much appreciated the visit. Vinny was always the one in their friendship group to set things right, he was a fixer. He couldn’t fix this, but he would do everything he could to help him through it, and that felt like such a huge task to Alex. He still wanted to go home to his mom. He found her contact card and hit dial. He wanted to hear her reassuring voice. 

 

*

 

As he had promised, Vinny was back at 7pm, two pies in his arms, a pepperoni and a caprese. He also had a six-pack of beer, which Alex was grateful to see. 

 

They sat down on the couch and Vinny told him all about the work day, trying to give Alex some normalcy back. He told him about how Max had spilled an entire carton of milk in their car when Jessie had picked him and Roxie up from school and gone to the grocer. “Turns out a 7 year-old weighs enough to crush a milk carton.” Vinny said dryly, finishing off his beer. 

 

Alex’s eyes started to water again. “Man, fuck this. We didn’t even want kids, but now I’m upset that I probably won’t have them? Like, the person I would have most wanted to have children with has fucked off to the asshole of the country. I’m 37, Vinny. Pretty soon it’s going to be too late for me to have kids.”

 

“Alex, man. Do you hear what you’re saying? You didn’t want kids! I’m 41 and Jessie and I still might have another one down the track, you just don’t know. Don’t mourn something you haven’t lost because you didn’t have it in the first place.”

 

“Hey fuck you, Vinny. Seriously? If Sam had turned around to me and said ‘Alex, we have to have kids or I’m leaving’ I would have fucking tried, okay?” he trailed off from his anger. “I would have fucking tried for her... I might have been the shittest dad in the world! But I would have tried!” Alex covered his face with his hands as he felt tears threatening to run down his face again. 

 

Vinny threw an arm around Alex. “I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have even brought up Jessie and the kids. And I’m sorry I said it didn’t matter. It does matter, and again I’m really sorry this is all happening.” Vinny hugged Alex close to him. He was like a brother to him and it killed Vinny to see him hurting so badly. 

 

Alex sighed, uncovering his face and wiping his eyes. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. “Ugh. I need some fucking Advil.” he got up and went to the bathroom to get some from the medicine cabinet. Vinny opened them both another beer and grabbed another slice of pizza. 

 

They talked long into the night, and when the time came for Vinny to go he felt bad for having to leave Alex alone again. 

 

“So, I need to let you know I’m not going to be at work for probably, like, three weeks.” Alex said casually as they picked up the empty bottles and pizza boxes. 

 

“Three weeks?!” Vinny stared at Alex. “You aren’t going to Florida are you?”

 

“No. No. Nothing like that. I just- I want to see my family.” 

 

“Oh god, of course. Look, don’t worry about it. I’ll sort it out. You just do what you’ve gotta do to feel better and work through this. When are you going?”

 

“Tomorrow morning at 6am.” Vinny looked at his watch, that was roughly six hours from now. 

 

“Alex.. why didn’t you say something earlier, man? I would have fixed something up so I could take you to the airport.” Vinny grabbed another bottle off of the table.

 

“I didn’t want to bother you. You’ve already been so good to me, and I just seem to fuck everything up. So, I’ll look after myself.”

 

“Alex…” Vinny gave him a bittersweet look. His friend was so broken by this loss. His anger was gone, replaced with a cold melancholy worse than his usual stoicism. It was breaking Vinny’s heart. 

 

“Will you look after Thelma?” Alex looked at Vinny with guilty eyes, knowing he’d sprung this on him very last minute. 

 

“Of course, I’ll sort Thelma out. She’ll be fine. You do what you’ve gotta do.” They dumped the boxes and bottles in the recycling and Alex gave Vinny Sam’s key. 

 

“She has mince meat in the morning-”

 

“And dry food at night. Fresh water every day.” Vinny finished. This wasn’t the first time he’d looked after Thelma. Alex smiled at his friend, thankful that he wouldn’t have to worry while he was gone. 

 

Vinny gave Alex a big, long hug. “Alex, you are one of my best and closest friends. I am always here for you. I’m only ever a call away. I love you, man.”

 

“Love you too, man.” Alex hugged him back and waved to Vinny as he headed to the stairs. Alex shut the door. He only had a few hours till he needed to be at the airport.  _ Guess I’d better pack some clothes.  _

 

*

 

It was Monday morning, the first week that Alex was going to be back after his three week hiatus in California. Vinny had called Jeff Gerstmann to give him a heads up that Alex would be in the area and in need of a friend, and had been keeping tabs on Alex while he was there. From what Jeff and Brad had said, he seemed a bit better being home in California, but he wasn’t himself. Not that they expected him to be, given the circumstances. 

 

The first thing Vinny noticed when Alex walked in was how tired he looked. He was almost grey in colour with severe bags under his eyes. He stood and hugged Alex as he came into the meeting room for their regular Monday morning catch up. Dan and Abby greeted Alex and hugged him too. Vinny had told them what had happened so they knew to tread carefully. 

 

Alex told them about catching up with the West Coast crew and what he’d done while in California. He admitted he was happy to be back in New York after three weeks though. 

 

Abby looked over him as he spoke. She and Alex got along well, she cared for him dearly and it hurt her heart to see him look so bad. Before this had all happened they had been casually flirting around the office, making little innuendo calls and the like. Nothing serious, just a bit of fun. She missed that playful rapport but from the look of Alex that side of him wasn’t going to be back for a while. She considered him quite handsome, tall and well spoken, usually with a smile on his face or at least one not far away. And he laughed at her jokes, which she liked best. She hoped her friend would be back to normal soon. 

 

Alex finished his story and Jeff Bakalar entered the meeting room, going straight over to Alex and hugging him around the shoulders. “Oh man, I’m so fucking sorry. I’ve missed you so much. Thank you for coming back.” Alex patted Jeff’s arms as a sign he was ok. 

 

“Guys, let's go out for drinks on Friday.” Jeff suggested, taking a seat at the end of the table. He put up his hands, “Alex, I already know what you’re going to say, but I think it’ll do you good. Let’s relax a little.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say no!” Alex half-smiled from the side of the table. “I actually cannot think of anything better than getting wasted with friends.”

 

“Okay! It’s on! Friday after work let’s hit the bar! Nothing says friendship and bonding better than getting absolutely fucked up in a public place with your buds.” The table was in agreeance. They would meet on this floor after work, and they would bring something to get changed into because who knows where they would end up!

 

*

 

Alex pulled himself out of bed. He’d become so used to being alone that it really wasn’t that much of a change now. His apartment just looked like the bachelor pad it was, rather than having cute and quirky decorations around. He figured he’d eventually stick up some posters like he used to have at home in California. 

 

After feeding Thelma, he showered and had a bowl of cereal. She had adapted well to it just being Alex at home, which he supposed was the same reason he was adapting; Sam just hadn’t been there that much in a couple of months so there was little to adapt to. He did feel lonely this week though. His first week of being back at work and returning to a quiet house, no prospect of another human to greet him. He missed knowing someone would be there when he finally got off of work. It was nice to be able to rely on someone else sometimes. 

 

Alex looked through his closet. He wasn’t sure what he was going to wear tonight. He’d just wear his usual jeans, band t-shirt and skate shoes to the office, but if they were going to go clubbing he wasn’t 100% on what would be most appropriate. He wasn't the young hoodlum he used to be. He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and shook his head. He couldn’t wear that, he’d match Vinny. He decided he’s wear a black short-sleeve button-up instead. Not exactly the coolest clothes he had but it’d do. He put the shirt, some black jeans, and his Timbs into his backpack. Slouchy clothes for the day, dress up clothes for the night. It was summer but hopefully it wouldn’t be too hot later. 

 

Soon enough he was at the office, going about his day like life was normal. Making himself coffee in the morning like he didn’t have a hole in his heart that coffee couldn’t fix, acting like he wasn’t going to get fucked up after work to self-medicate away his emotional pain. The team was in go-mode, trying to tear through their work in anticipation of partying it up big tonight, in a way they hadn’t done since E3 with the West Coast crew. 

 

Alex had noticed Abby looking at him throughout the day. He kept running his hand over his face to see if he had something on it or he’d cut himself shaving and hadn’t realized. She was wearing shorts with stockings underneath and a t-shirt with a horse on it.  _ No doubt she’ll be getting changed too.. I don’t think they even let women into clubs in Converse _ . 

 

He considered how attractive she was. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. He remembered their playful banter before he’d gone home, and kind of wished they were still teasing like that. At least it would distract him, at most it would make him feel wanted again. Her smile was infectious and she was always cracking jokes, she was a pleasure to be around. 

 

It was almost 6pm, and he tried to refocus on finishing his writing so he could go and get changed. Vinny walked past him having changed out of his shorts and hoodie into jeans and a black t-shirt, just as Alex had predicted. Vinny was the man with a wardrobe full of plain black t-shirts. 

 

He saved his work and shut down his laptop before getting changed. When he returned Jeff was milling around his workstation. “Alex! Lookin’ good, my man! Are you ready? I think Dan and Abby are at the elevators.” 

 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to leave my backpack here for the weekend. I don’t want to have to take it with me.”

 

“Wise choice. Let’s find where Vinny’s gotten to.” They searched for Vinny and found him adjusting a camera in the studio. “Vinny. For the love of Christ it’s 6.30 on a Friday! Stop working!” Jeff grabbed him by the shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, yeah! I know. Alright, are we taking our stuff or leaving things here?” Vinny shut the lights off in the studio. 

 

“Definitely leaving things. I do not want to end up somewhere I have to remember to pick up my backpack from.” Alex said. 

 

“Good point.” They joined Abby and Dan at the elevators and headed off. They were going to a bar only a few blocks from the office as Jeff had promised the place had good wings and some nice beers on tap. 

 

When they got in they settled down at a booth, Jeff insisted on buying the first round. When he returned to the table he had a huge tray of shots and beers, and a couple of whiskeys for Abby. 

 

“Jesus! This isn’t a single round!” Dan helped Jeff set they tray down on the table. 

 

“Oh my god. No. Is that tequila? I get messy when I drink tequila!” Abby laughed and grimaced as she picked up a slice of lemon.

 

“Oh don’t worry, Abby. I think everyone at this table gets messy when they drink tequila.” Vinny laughed with her. 

 

Dan put some salt on the back of his hand, “Thank god I told Bianca not to wait up for me.” 

 

Jeff raised his first tequila shot to the group, “To our friend Alex, when life closes one door, another opens. We love you, brother, now let us drink away our sorrows!”

 

“Amen!” they chorused, licking the salt off their hands and knocking back their shots. There was a collective pained expression at the table as they sucked on their lemon wedges. 

 

“Fuck, Jeff. I thought you wanted to take me out to make me feel better, not kill me.” Joked Alex, drinking some of his beer. 

 

“Hey, man. You’ve gotta start out strong when you’re drinking to get drunk! Let's do another one!” Jeff set out the shots for the next round. 

 

Vinny groaned, “Fuck me,” he shook his head, “I am going to be a write off if we keep going like this. I’m used to the light stuff now.”

 

“Aww c’mon Vinny. When do we get to go out like this? You’ve gotta make a go of it!” Dan picked up his next shot, anything that was free was good in Dan’s eyes. 

 

“I will, I will, I’m just old!” Vinny took a sip of his beer, eyeing off the shots cautiously. 

 

“Vinny! You should toast the next one!” Abby suggested. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Vinny raised his second shot of tequila. “To Alex, one of my dearest and longest-”

 

“Longest, ay?!” Abby said over the raising din in the bar, elbowing Vinny, the group laughing in response. Alex felt happy, this was what he was used to. It was almost enough to make him forget. 

 

“...One of my dearest and OLDEST friends. There Abby, happy now?” Vinny stuck his tongue out at her. 

 

“Hey I’m not that old!” Alex retorted. 

 

“Ah fuck this, everyone just drink to Alex!” Vinny laughed and downed his shot, the group following his lead. Again, everyone looked to be in some degree of pain. 

 

“Ugh god Jeff,” Abby picked up her whiskey and soda, “I need a break before the third lot. Tequila fucks me up fast.” 

 

The group started chattering away about normal life stuff. Vinny retold the story about Max and the milk carton, Dan talked about his flat pack nightmare which had Vinny in stitches, Abby shared how her stand-up show had gone the previous weekend. Alex relaxed in his seat, the tequila and beer making him feel warm inside. He was surrounded by his friends and having a great time. He was so thankful to have them in his life. He was lucky to not only have great friends, but to get to work with them every day was a dream come true. 

 

“So I’ve been reading this book about war myths, right.” Dan started, very excitedly, “And the book says POWs didn’t actually keep all kinds of things up their asses? But then how did they, like, hide stuff and bring it back with them? Where did they keep it?!” 

 

“Oh my god, Dan. They probably just hid it somewhere else.” Vinny leant forward on his fist, giving Dan a look of disbelief. 

 

“But if they just hid their stuff anywhere it would get taken! What about that movie where Bruce Willis has the watch?!” 

 

“Dan, fucking hell, Pulp Fiction isn’t a goddamn documentary!” Alex finished off his third beer, shaking his head. 

 

“The man is dry! Another!” Jeff yelled over the noise in the bar. 

 

“My turn!” Abby said, getting up. She brushed past Alex, her breasts rubbing against the back of his head. “Oh god! Sorry! It’s the tequila! Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk right now?!” She headed over to the bar. 

 

Alex followed her with his eyes, not wanting her to come to any harm if she was having coordination issues. They were each about 5 standard drinks down by now and it had only been a couple of hours, she held onto the bar as she made her order. She was still in her black shorts and stockings, but had changed into a long tank top after work. She fit right in with the rest of them in her boots and black top.  _ Not the most diverse bunch _ , Alex mused to himself, looking over their various combinations of black pants, black shirts, black boots. They were all very New York-looking. Abby seemed to stand out especially.  _ Maybe it’s the alcohol _ . 

 

She was holding the tray of drinks and very cautiously walking through the crowd. Alex jumped up to help her, standing behind her and guiding her with his body, his hands on the tray beside hers. “Ugh thanks Alex. I swear I can hold my liquor. Tequila just gets me every time.” 

 

Abby had ordered a basket of wings to help soak up some of the alcohol and they all tucked in eagerly. They didn’t last long though and the group were all hungry. 

 

“Hey there is this really great burger place down the road, they’re open late. We should go get burgers!” Dan pulled up the diner on his phone to show them pictures of the burgers. 

 

“Oh god, yes! I could eat like 50 burgers right now.” Abby put her hands to her stomach to emphasize her hunger. 

 

“We aren’t going anywhere until we finish these shots!” Jeff waved his arm out in front of him like Vanna White. “One more! Let’s get ‘er done!”

 

Collectively groaning they each got ready for their last tequila shot. This would be standard drink number six. “Alex, you are one of the finest people I know, and I am so grateful to call you my friend!” Dan held up his shot to him. 

 

“Alex, the best drummer the world has ever seen!” Jeff chimed in. 

 

“Alex, the tall, fair, and handsome!’ Abby held up her shot to connect with Dan and Jeff’s. 

 

“Alex, the only man I would trust to hold my ballsack.” Vinny put his shot in. 

 

“Vinny! What the fuck!” the table was in hysterics. 

 

“What?! Alex and I have known each other for a long time and I feel like I could trust him with that responsibility.” 

 

“Fair enough, Vinny. I would make sure your family jewels remained sacredly intact, as I know you would for me.” Alex raised his shot up to meet the others.  

 

“Cheers!” they yelled, throwing back their last shot. The amount they’d had to drink made the tequila not seem as bad this time. 

 

“Alright, everyone hurry up and finish your drinks! I want me a big-ass burger!” Dan picked up the beer Abby had bought him and tried to drink it down as fast as he could. 

 

The group drained their drinks and headed out into the street, leaning on one another. They were definitely drunk and definitely loud outside. Jeff, Abby, and Dan had their arms around each other, trying to balance their way down the street as Dan tried to remember how to get to the burger place. Alex and Vinny weren’t far behind, holding onto one another. 

 

Dan stopped the group, leaning up against a wall to steady himself and look up the diner on his phone again. “Ok, ok. So, we need to take the next left and go over two blocks.”

 

“Ugh,” Abby said, abandoning Jeff to lean against the wall with Dan, “I thought you said this place wasn’t too far away!” 

 

Vinny and Alex had caught up with them. They were standing poorly balanced in front of Dan, Alex trying to peek over his phone to see where they were meant to go. He purposefully fell forward, putting a hand either side of Dan, “Dan! Dan, we need food, Dan! Why have you not led us to this magical burger kingdom!?”

 

Vinny put his arm around Abby, “Yeah look, our little baby is wasting away over here. She needs to eat now!” Abby mimed rubbing her belly again.

 

“Hey!” Alex pushed Vinny, “Abby isn’t a little baby! She’s a woman!”

 

“Yeah!” Jeff jokingly shoved Vinny as well, “just because you’re old enough to be her dad doesn’t mean the rest of us are!”

 

“What the fuck, Jeff! There’s like 15 years between me and Abby!” Vinny’s face indicating his displeasure at the joke. Abby stayed leant up against the wall laughing with Dan. 

 

“Yeah and maybe you had your first kid at 15!” Jeff fired back. 

 

“Look at her! Does this look like a baby to you!?” Alex waved his arms up and down the side of Abby, indicating that she was fully grown, and attractive. Abby played along, posing with her hand on her hip.

 

Vinny put his arm around her again, “Ok, ok. She’s my little baby. She can be everyone else’s eye-candy, but she’s  _ my _ baby. And no one touches my baby.” He pulled her to him, giving her a bear hug, his 6ft 3in frame dwarfing her. “Keep away perverts!” he playfully swatted at Jeff and Alex. “Dan! My baby needs to eat! Where are we going?” 

 

“Left!” Dan said, grabbing Jeff and steadying himself. They set off down the road, Dan and Jeff now leading the way, whooping with laughter at something the others couldn’t hear. Abby trotted along, Vinny and Alex either side of her. She was tiny in comparison. Alex was 6ft and as they leant on her with their arms across her shoulders, she had to hold their waists tight to not fall over under their weight. 

 

Alex was thinking about Vinny calling Abby his baby. He felt a little incensed about it, he understood that Vinny was mentoring her in video production but Abby  _ was _ a beautiful, fully grown woman. He didn’t want her to be talked down about like she was a child just because she was female and younger than them. He rubbed her shoulder as they plodded down the street.

 

Finally they reached the diner. They piled into another booth, Vinny and Alex sandwiching Abby once again. The waitress came to take their order and they managed to get what they wanted across, along with some coffee and another round of beers. Vinny watched like a protective father as Alex put his arm around Abby, her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest. 

 

As Dan and Jeff chatted away, Vinny gave Alex a ‘what the fuck, man?’ look his eyes flicking down to Abby and back up to him. Alex shrugged his shoulders slightly and shook his head a little, replying ‘what, it’s nothing’ with his actions. 

 

Abby was blissfully unaware of the unspoken argument going on around her, she was listening to Dan and Jeff talk about the golden age of plasma screens and thinking about how hungry she was. She was also thinking about how warm Alex’s body felt against her face, her body tucked protectively under his arm. Was it bad for her to flirt with a guy who was not only her friend but had also just been broken up with by his long term girlfriend?  _ Probably _ , she thought to herself. Abby sat up, and Alex removed his arm. He looked down at her to make sure she was ok, choosing to ignore the feeling of Vinny’s gaze burning a hole in him. 

 

“Ugh god, I feel so tired, I’m so hungry!” Abby yawned. 

 

Vinny put his arm around her now, staring at Alex. “Don’t worry,” he cooed, “our food will be out any minute. Hey! Here’s our coffee! That’ll make you feel better.”

 

They were all very excited for coffee, it was about 11pm and Abby was the only one who really went out regularly on the weekends. They drank their coffees, Vinny’s arm still around Abby. When their burgers arrived, he released her from his protective shield and patted her on the head. He and Alex shot looks at one another as they ate. 

 

“Oh my god, Dan, this is so good!” Jeff had barbeque sauce all over his face. “How have we not been here for lunch?”

 

“Well I guess we are now technically pretty far from work.. So..” Dan pulled an onion ring out of his burger and ate it. “Mmm where is our beer? I need a drink that isn’t coffee.”

 

Alex flagged down the waitress and she apologized for the hold up, quickly walking behind the counter and talking to the barman to pour her a jug. It wasn’t long before she returned with two jugs and five glasses. “One on the house for the inconvenience.” she smiled, setting down the glasses and jugs. 

 

Dan moved to start pouring himself a drink but Vinny intercepted him. “Oh no, Dan. Let me pour that for you. I remember last time you tried to pour one of these drunk. You poured it like a fucking soda and it went everywhere.” Dan tried to protest but Vinny poured out the drinks, putting a little less in Alex’s glass. In response, Alex picked up the jug and started drinking out of it. 

 

“Oh, you tryin’a hold me back, hey? Well, I’ve got hands of my own!” He took another swig out of the jug, placing it triumphantly back on the table. 

 

“I just think maybe you should slow it down a bit.” Vinny said coolly. 

 

“Hey, man! The guy’s out to drink away his pain! You can’t cut him off!” Jeff stood and filled up Alex’s glass. “He needs his medicine!”

 

“Yeah, Vinny, I need my medicine!” Alex drained his new glass of beer looking straight at Vinny. 

 

Vinny responded by sitting his arm over the back of the booth behind Abby. A passive aggressive shot across the bow to Alex, saying ‘drop it back a notch’. 

 

They finished up their meals, and Abby leaned back against the booth, resting her head on Vinny’s arm. “Oh my god that was so good. I feel so much better! It’s amazing what a bit of food can do for you.” 

 

“Where are we going now?” Asked Jeff, downing another glass of beer. 

 

“Oh! I know this club that plays, like, exclusively 90s and early 2000s music! Alex, you’ll love it!” she looked at him excitedly. 

 

“Ok! Sounds great!” he beamed at her. The others agreed and they rose from the booth. Alex paid the bill to thank his friends for buying all the drinks and they moved into the street again. 

 

Vinny had already claimed Abby once again, his arm dangling over her shoulders, he peered down at her phone while she looked up which way they needed to go to get to the club. Dan put his arms around Alex and Jeff and hugged them to him. “You guys, this is the most fun I have had in awhile!”

 

“It’s been so good. I’m looking forward to hearing some club classics!” Alex said, wiggling out of Dan’s hold and appearing next to Vinny and Abby. The way Vinny had sat his arm he couldn’t really throw his around her neck, so he put it around her waist. Vinny was noticeably unhappy about this, and turned to look at Jeff and Dan, signaling for them to come over. Abby was enjoying being the centre of attention a bit, though the boys were awfully clingy tonight. 

 

“Dan, Jeff, why don’t you help Abby find this place.” Vinny let go of her. “Alex, c'mere.”

 

Alex let go of Abby’s waist and Vinny put an arm around him, turning them away from the group huddled around Abby’s phone. 

 

“Alex. What the fuck are you doing. You just got out of a relationship, don’t you fuck around with Abby. She’s part of our crew, I won’t be putting up with any broken hearts.”

 

“It’s just flirting Vinny, give me a fucking break! Don’t you think I know all that about work? I’m just enjoying myself. I don’t need you playing fucking cock-block patrol all night.” The look they shared was intense. Neither of them was happy. 

 

“You think I can’t see where this is going? Don’t you fuck her.” Vinny said with authority, pushing a finger to Alex’s chest. “I swear to god if you put your dick in Abby I will end you. Do  _ not _ fuck her.” 

 

“Chill out, man. The only fucked anyone is getting tonight is drunk.”

 

“I'm serious Alex, don't you fuck her and fuck up everything we've worked for. I love you, man, but we've worked too hard on this team for you to play like this.” Vinny put his forehead on Alex's, ”She's not just some girl at the bar, treat her with respect. Don't flirt with her like it means nothing. You just got out of a relationship. I’m not letting Abby be your rebound.”

 

“Okay, christ, Dad.” Alex and Vinny hugged, neither of them still completely happy but they at least now had an agreement. They turned round and joined the other three. 

 

“O-kay!” Abby pointed her finger out in front of her, “Onward to dancing!” 

 

“And more alcohol!” added Jeff. He and Dan scooped Abby up and ran down the street clumsily, barely holding onto her as they carried her. She was screaming out abuse at them for picking her up so suddenly. 

 

Alex and Vinny ran after them. Vinny’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, panicking they were going to drop Abby and hurt her. “Guys! Can we not pick people up?! We're having enough trouble standing as it is!” 

 

They put Abby down and she playfully beat them with her fists, “You guys scared the crap outta me!” she laughed. 

 

“Vinny is the fun police!” Jeff teased, bumping into his friend with his shoulder. 

 

“We were just trying to get to the club faster!” explained Dan, putting on some faux innocence. 

 

They continued on, eventually reaching the club and getting in line at the door. There was a $30 cover charge, so they shuffled the cash they had between them. 

 

Once inside they headed straight to the bar. Abby had made a good choice as they all recognised the songs blasting out of the speakers. 

 

“I'll buy, what're we drinking?” Dan yelled over the music. 

 

“More shots!” Jeff yelled back. “Let's have some Blow Jobs!” 

 

That amused his friends. “Yeah! I want a Blow Job!” Abby said excitedly. 

 

“What? A Blow Job? Is that an actual shot name or am I missing some kinda joke here?” Dan was giving Jeff a quizzical look. 

 

“Yeah, you've gotta shoot it without using your hands!” Jeff leant against the bar and signalled to a bartender. Dan ordered five Blow Jobs and they were set out along the bar for them. 

 

Dan looked at the whipped cream on the top of the shots and stuck his finger in the top of his. “Oh god, this is going to go horribly wrong” 

 

Alex was quick to say “That's what she said!” eliciting a whoop from his friends. 

 

“Alright! Everybody ready?” yelled Jeff leaning forward with his arms behind him. “3… 2… 1… go!” The five friends took their shot glasses in their mouths and threw their heads back. 

 

“Wooo!” called out Abby. “More, more!” 

 

“Okay what do we want next?” Dan licked the remnants of cream from the outside of his shot glass. 

 

“Oh! Oh! Let's get my favourite shot!” Abby danced about excitedly, “The Red Headed Slut!” 

 

“Oh my gosh.” Vinny said throwing his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. 

 

“It's Jäger, cranberry juice, and peach schnapps! It's totally sweet and delicious y'all will love it, I promise!” 

 

Dan ordered again, “You guys are the worst! That's two lots of terribly named drinks I've had to order now! How come Jeff and Abby got the non-awkward-to-say ones!”

 

“We just like watching you squirm, Dan” Alex patted his friend on the back. 

 

They clinked their shot glasses together and knocked them back. 

 

“Delicious!” Abby cried banging her glass on the bar counter. 

 

“You know that was actually really tasty,” Alex put his glass with hers. 

 

“Ohhh, Alex likes a Blow Job and a Red Headed Slut!” teased Jeff, hugging Alex. “C'mon, man, let's find you someone to dance with.” He pulled Alex onto the dance floor, much to his protest. 

 

Abby grabbed Dan, still under her mentor's arm. “Vinny! Dan! Let's dance!” She pulled them out onto the floor as Technotronic’s Pump Up The Jam started blaring over the speakers. 

 

Self-admittedly, none of them were particularly good dancers but they were too drunk to care. They moved up against the people on the packed dance floor, 90s classics thumping out one after another. Vinny was protectively shielding Abby from men trying to grind up against her, but it was early into the morning now and he was starting to lag a little. 

 

“I'm going to get some water.” he yelled to Abby and Dan. The two dance together in the crowd, laughing amongst the throng of people. Soon enough Jeff and Alex reappeared by their side and joined them. 

 

Alex wasted no time putting his arms around Abby as they bumped up against people. Dan was fun to dance with but Abby had been looking forward to dancing with Alex since they got here. He had been affectionate to her all night and she wanted to be close to him. The feeling was mutual and he hugged her to him. All jokes about Blow Jobs and Red Headed Sluts aside, he knew he was attracted to her. He'd promised Vinny he wouldn't fuck around but he was enjoying feeling wanted again. They sung along with Jeff and Dan to the songs that played, getting sweaty in the pulsing crowd. 

 

Eventually they shifted to the edge of the dance floor and found Vinny leaning against the bar. Abby hugged the back of him and he put his arm around her. “How're you feeling?” he yelled. 

 

“Good! You should come dance!” she ordered a couple of beers and a whiskey sour for herself. 

 

They clinked glasses and stood around the bar area, yelling over the music to one another. Abby swayed against Vinny to the music, and Alex jealously watched them. He wished it was his arms she was swaying in. 

 

Jeff sat his almost empty beer glass on the bar and grabbed Abby's arm, “Let's dance! I'm getting old and I can feel I want to go to bed!” She followed his lead and they pushed back into the people.

 

Dan leaned against the bar next to Vinny. “Oh man, I think I need some water. All these drinks are starting to catch up with me.” Vinny got Dan some water and they chatted with Alex as he nursed a cider. 

 

“This place is awesome.” Dan said looking around at the packed venue. “Bianca would love this. It’s like being in our twenties again.” 

 

“I know right. Like, I love discovering new music but it’s nice to come out and actually know everything that’s playing again. It’s making me feel like a relic.” Alex laughed. 

 

Jeff and Abby resurfaced and Jeff gave everyone a hug. “It’s like 2AM, I’ve gotta get home guys, it’s been amazing. Abby this place is fucking great, awesome recommendation!”

 

“You’re welcome!” she beamed at him.

 

“Alex, man. I hope you’ve had a great night.” Jeff squeezed him tight. 

 

Alex hugged him back. “Thanks for suggesting this, man. It was exactly what I needed.” They said their goodbyes again and Jeff headed off.

 

“What’re we drinking? Alex has a cider, Vinny?” Abby leant over to assess his glass.

 

“Scotch and coke.” He said holding it up to her and she took a sip out of it. 

 

“And Dan’s on water? Oh, c’mon Dan!” She elbowed him.

 

Dan acted like he had been attacked, “Hey! We’ve had a lot to drink! Everything in moderation!”

 

“Well, I’m not done!” She waved over to the bartender. “Who wants another shot?” 

 

“I’ll buy.” said Vinny, it was well beyond being his turn anyway. “What do you want Alex?” Vinny knew he shouldn’t be encouraging Alex to drink any more. He hoped that Alex would get too tired and drunk and go home peacefully, having enjoyed his night. 

 

Alex thought for a second, trying to think of what was going to be the thing least likely to upset his stomach. “Let's just get shots of vodka. It’s the 90s in here, let’s drink like we’re teenagers,” he laughed. 

 

Vinny got eight shots of vodka and a couple of cokes to chase the shots with. They clinked their glasses together and threw them back. Abby did hers one after another, smacking the glasses down on the bar like last time. “See! I told you I could hold my liquor! Tequila is actually just the worst!” She took a mouthful of coke. 

 

“You’re doing a good job,” Vinny put his arm back around her. “Doesn’t mean you’ve gotta overdo it, kid.” 

 

Abby pushed him a bit, “Hey! I’m not a kid, I’m a woman remember?” She posed again, laughing. He laughed and hugged her, “Don’t worry, I know! I’m just worried that all the guys in this club know too!” 

 

“I’m a big girl, Vinny. I can handle myself. This isn’t my first rodeo. You don’t have to be my dad! Anyways, maybe I’m looking to meet someone? She’s single and ready to mingle!”

 

“Well, I won’t stand in the way of that.” Vinny met Alex’s gaze. It was a look of warning. 

 

“Oh! I love this song! You guys are so boring sitting at the bar, let’s go dance!” Abby pulled on Vinny. 

 

The group of four headed for the floor, Vinny pushing Dan and Abby in front of him. He put an arm around Alex and turned to him. “Remember what I said, Alex. Have fun but don’t play around with her. She’s not your plaything, you just got out of a relationship.” 

 

“Dude, I know. Stop this. I’m not some wolf on the prowl.” Alex shrugged Vinny’s arm off of him. 

 

“I know. I’m just reminding you once more because after this I’m gonna head.” Vinny and Alex joined Dan and Abby as the crowd swelled, Abby’s song had finished and Get Low had just started to play. The place was going mad, the floor all singing along in chorus, their voices reverberating off of the ceiling. Abby, like the other women in the club, followed the instructions of the song, bending over and shaking her ass around, clearly enjoying herself. She was laughing like crazy as Dan attempted to twerk as well, looking like he was trying to lay an egg. 

 

They danced to a few more songs, pulsating with the crowd, their clothes sticking to them as the heat continued to rise amongst the people. Vinny tapped the three on the shoulder and made a motion that he was going towards the bar, and they followed him.

 

“I’ve gotta go, it’s 4AM and I’m going to be  _ so _ hungover tomorrow.” He hugged them all, lingering with Abby to say to her, “Just watch yourself around Alex. You’ve both had a lot to drink.”

 

Abby’s cheeks flushed red. Had she been that obvious? Vinny kissed the top of her head and waved at this friends as he headed off. 

 

Dan turned round to Alex, giving him a hug, “Hope you’re feeling better, Alex. I should probably go too. I’m so fucking tired, and I’m going to be just as hungover as Vinny tomorrow.” He hugged Abby and headed off. 

 

Alex drunkenly smiled at Abby, leaning over to her so she could hear him, “Did you want to go too?” 

 

“No! I’m having too much fun! You can go if you want to though.”

 

“And leave you here by yourself? I don’t think so.” Abby was happy to hear that. The tension between them seemed to rise every time they got on the dancefloor, pushed hard up against each other and the people around them. She couldn’t deny the alcohol was probably responsible for a lot of that.

 

“Shall we get another drink?” They sat at the bar, sipping their drinks, sitting with their legs in between the other’s, and chatted as much as they could in the loud club. Alex couldn’t take his eyes away from her face. Maybe it was the alcohol but she looked so beautiful, her skin glistening from getting hot on the dancefloor. He ran a hand through his hair hoping he didn’t look too bad in comparison. Abby leant over and fixed his hair with her fingers, she smiled at him as she assessed her work. 

 

“Do you want to dance?” Alex asked, setting down his empty beer glass. 

 

“Duh!” Abby followed suit, setting her glass down and led Alex to the floor by the hand. They pushed into the floor, rubbing up against other people on their way past. When they came to a stop, Alex put his arms around Abby, hugging her to him as they moved together. She rested her head on his chest and took in his smell. He smelled pretty good for someone who had been dancing all night. 

 

The song changed and she turned, putting her ass up against him. Alex put his hands on her waist, willing himself to keep his cool. The dance floor was so packed it was hard to do anything other than grind against her, and that wasn’t helping things. He was so starved of intimate touch, and now he had Abby to himself. She turned back to him, putting her arms around his neck as they continued to rub up against one another. He leant his head forward and put his forehead on hers, keeping his arms around her torso as they swayed together. It felt almost like there was no one else with them, blessed with the anonymity of the cramped club, wrapped in each others arms. 

 

They danced like this through several songs, shifting every so often to touch one another differently. They were hot up against one another, slick with sweat. At some stage they began looking into each other’s eyes, an intense stare that lasted a long time as they moved against one another and the faceless crowd. Both of them not daring to take it further and lean in to touch lips, though they were dangerously close and both were yearning for the other to push the envelope. 

 

Alex dropped his mouth to her ear, “Did you want to maybe get out of here?” 

 

Abby felt her blood rush between her legs. She nodded to him, and they held hands as Alex led them out of the club. 

 

As they stepped out into the street, the sun was beginning to come up, lighting the sky without being visible. The air felt cool compared to steam of the club, and Alex held her close to him. They agreed to take an Uber to Abby’s house. Alex was running over what Vinny had said to him earlier in the night. They were so drunk, he wondered if it was breaking Vinny’s rule if he was impaired. Abby was cracking jokes while they waited, enjoying Alex’s laughter as they hugged on the sidewalk. 

 

As they headed to her place in their Uber, he sat with his arm over her, her head resting against him. Suddenly she asked the driver to stop, “Oh! Pull over here! We’ll walk the rest of the way. Oh my god, Alex, you are not going to regret this.”

 

He had no idea what was going on as she clumsily scrambled out of the car across him. When he got out she pulled him down an alleyway, “Pizza!” she exclaimed heading towards a little crack-in-the-wall type place that was 24 hours. There was a large neon sign that ran down the outside of the store in the shape of a pizza slice. They grabbed a slice each and Abby stood them in front of the sign to take a selfie. “Get in here Alex, you’re too far away!”

 

Alex leant over, turning his head to her and kissed her on the cheek as she took the photo. She looked at the selfie for a moment before pocketing her phone and turning her gaze up to him. He held her around the waist with his free arm as they stared into each others eyes.  _ Fuck it _ , she thought to herself, moving her arm up to the back of his head and kissing him. He kissed her back, pushing his lips hard against hers. 

 

They couldn’t stop, their pizza forgotten in their hands. When they broke away from one another Abby dragged her hand down his chest, following it with her eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“No. Don’t be. I wanted that.” Alex leant down and kissed her again. In the back of his mind was Vinny telling him to tone it down. 

 

They kissed once more, and Abby turned to eat some of her pizza. “Sorry, that’s not very sexy. I just need to eat something or I might be sick.” She paused, “Sorry, that wasn’t sexy either.”

 

Alex laughed, taking a bite of his own slice, and they started back down the alleyway to get to Abby’s apartment. They stopped every now and then to hold one another, sharing the occasional a short kiss. They’d finished their pizza and arrived to Abby’s building, holding each other close and ascended the stairs to the main door. 

 

As she fished around for her keys, starting to give into the alcohol more and more, Alex held her from behind, his eyes closed. Abby found her key and was trying to get it into the lock when Alex began kissing her neck. “Oh, Alex,” she purred quietly, trying to focus on opening the door. Finally the door pushed open and they stumbled into the building. 

 

Alex pushed Abby up against the wall in the stairwell, he kissed her hard, her arms around his neck. Their kisses became hungrier, matching their hands, as they supported themselves on the wall, both of them now having trouble keeping their balance. Abby could feel his erection pushing into her. He ran his hands over her breasts and she breathed hard against him. 

 

“Oh god” Alex said, sitting his forehead on hers, “I want to fuck you so bad right now.” He let his head roll back and yelled into the hallway, frustrated, “But I can’t!”

 

“Alex! Shh!” she smacked him softly and pulled him down to kiss her again. “Why not? My place is just upstairs.”

 

“Oh, Abby,” he slurred, “I promised Vinny I wouldn’t. We’re too wasted, it’s not right. And I don’t have any condoms!” He’d yelled the word ‘condoms’ into the stairwell. 

 

She shushed him again, “Alex! It’s the morning! Someone is going to hear us!”

 

“Not to mention we fucking work together. God, and I just got out of a relationship. Everything is wrong, I always do this.”

 

She hugged him tightly, feeling disappointed but knowing he was right. He leant against her, kissing her head. “God you are so beautiful. I’m sorry.” He pressed his lips to hers again, “Please know it’s not for lack of want. I truly cannot think of a single fucking thing I want any more than you right now. I’m sorry I’ve fucked everything up.” 

 

She kissed him back. “It’s okay, you haven't,” she stroked his hair, “believe me, I want this too.” 

 

Someone came in the front door behind them and Abby shrunk into Alex’s chest, trying to hide from whoever it was. The intruder stared as they moved past Alex and Abby pushed up against one another, and went up the stairs, disappearing from sight. 

 

Alex stood up slightly and sighed into her hair, “I should go. I’m going to be so fucked when I wake up.”

 

Abby held the waistband of his jeans, “Don’t go. Come up stairs.”

 

She was killing him holding him like that. He kissed her deeply, savouring the feeling of his lips against hers. “If I come upstairs I’m... not going to be able to control myself. Let’s just part ways now, it’ll be the safest thing to do.” 

 

She was bitterly disappointed. She knew it was wrong, the timing was bad, the consequences would be bad, but her body yearned for him. Dejectedly, they went out and sat on the stoop of her building, the morning air fresh against their faces. Alex ordered an Uber and they hugged as they sat on the steps. 

 

He kissed her on the lips, and then once on the forehead as he got up to get his ride. She didn’t want to let go of his hand as he walked away, her arm staying stretched out in front of her as their finger tips slipped away from each other. He waved to her from the car as it drove off, leaving Abby sitting on the stairs, hugging her knees. 

 

*

 

Monday morning Abby got to work early, she had some things from Friday left to finish, so she sat at her desk with her coffee, headphones in, just trying to work through as much as possible before their meeting. 

 

Alex walked in and she saw him walk straight past her without saying anything. Truthfully, she couldn’t remember all the details from Friday night. She remembered they had kissed a lot, but she couldn’t remember exactly what was said. She did wake up alone, however, so she knew they hadn’t slept together.  _ Maybe something was said that he feels weird about? _ The thought plagued her as she tried to get through editing down their footage. 

 

Alex sat at his desk, turning on his laptop and rubbing his hands through his hair. He didn’t want to ignore Abby but he also didn’t remember everything about Friday night, or more accurately Saturday morning. He’d woken up in his own bed. He remembered the Uber but wasn’t sure if they’d caught it to his house or her house. At least there weren’t any signs that sex had happened when he woke up. He remembered Vinny giving him a harsh talking to, and he hoped that he’d listened. Alex had spent most of the weekend feeling sorry for himself, nursing his hangover and his still broken heart. Now with an added side of confused feelings for Abby. He didn’t want to treat her like a rebound, and he mentally kicked himself for jeopardizing things at work. 

 

Vinny had messaged him on Saturday evening but he’d ignored it. He wasn’t sure what to tell him. He and Abby had gotten an Uber, but he’d woken up, at home, alone, and it didn’t look or feel like they’d had sex, other than that he couldn’t remember what happened.  _ What am I supposed to say? _

 

Vinny appeared next to Alex at their workstation, looking down at him with a disapproving look. “Do you want to grab a coffee before the meeting?” 

 

“Ah, no I’m good,” Alex busied himself, trying to be casual.

 

“That’s a shame because it seems like we’re going to get a coffee.” He pulled Alex out of his chair and they walked to the elevators. 

 

Once inside, Vinny stayed facing straight ahead. “Did you fuck her?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Alex said, facing forward as well. 

 

“You don’t think so?" Vinny turned to face him, "Alex. What the fuck?”

 

Alex looked at the floor, shifting his foot uncomfortably. “We caught an Uber together, I woke up at home, she wasn’t there, I didn’t see any signs that we’d had sex, okay?” 

 

“You are fucking unbelievable. Did anything else happen?” Vinny’s arms were folded across his chest as they walked out of the building and down the street towards the coffee shop. 

 

“Truthfully, I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to. I remember being at the same club and dancing a lot together. Like, very closely. And asking her if she wanted to get out of there. And then we were in the Uber, and that’s kind of where things drop off for me.” 

 

“And you went to your place?” 

 

“We must have.” Alex pulled out his phone, pulling up his email, “Look, I only have one Uber receipt. It’s to my place... so we must’ve gone to mine.”

 

“Fucking hell Alex. All you had to do was keep your fucking dick in your pants.”

 

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” They were getting heated now outside the café, “You don’t think I know I’ve potentially fucked things up here? I haven’t even spoken to her yet!”

 

“You haven’t spoken to her?!” Vinny slapped him on the arm, “what the fuck is wrong with you, Alex? I know you’re trying to get over Sam but don’t play fucking games with Abby. Forchristsake!” 

 

Their coffee was ready and they headed back, both not speaking as they returned to the building. 

 

Once inside the elevator, Vinny looked at Alex, “When we get up there you go say fucking thank you for Friday and you try to figure out what she remembers, okay?” He handed Alex a coffee for Abby. “Go make her fucking morning.” The elevator doors opened and Vinny walked off to the meeting room. 

 

Alex walked in the direction of Abby’s desk, like a dog with his tail between his legs. He sat down in the chair of the workstation next to her, turning to her and popping her coffee on her desk. She pulled off her headphones and smiled, “Oh! Thanks for the coffee.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” he eased back in the chair, looking at his own coffee cup.

 

“So, how are you feeling? I was pretty ill when I woke up Saturday night.” 

 

“Yeah, I spent most of the weekend wallowing in my self-pity. I had a good night though,” he watched her reaction closely.

 

She smiled at him, “I had a good night too. Not that I can fully remember everything but it was a good night.”  _ Interesting... _

 

“Mmm. I can’t remember everything either. I remember getting in the Uber and that’s the last thing.” 

 

Her face betrayed her, a look of disappointment washing across it, “Oh, ok.”

 

He read the look on her face and knew there was something he should be remembering, he felt a bit of anxiety rise within him. “So… where did we go after the club?” he said quietly. 

 

“Well.. we got in an Uber to my house…” his felt his cheeks burn suddenly.  _ Fuck, did we fuck at her place and then I got an Uber home? _ “And we got out early and grabbed a slice of pizza…” she trailed off, looking at her own coffee now. 

 

He didn’t want to push her to talk but after a little while he put a hand on her knee, “And then what happened?” She looked up and he stared into her eyes, a look of concern for her on his face, not wanting her to feel like she’d been used if they did have sex. He shuddered at the thought of him using her like that, this wonderful girl he didn’t deserve to have spent such a great night with.

 

“And then..” she took out her phone and showed him the picture of him kissing her on the cheek. “There was a lot of that, maybe a bit more than that. I can’t remember exactly, but.. there was a lot of kissing…” 

 

It was coming back to him a bit now. He could remember stopping to lean against a tree, holding her against him and kissing her. He scooted his chair over and hugged her. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her hair. 

 

“It’s ok, Alex, really. We were both consenting adults. We both wanted this. I don’t know how or why things didn’t end up going further, but I definitely woke up alone.” 

 

“God, I am really sorry. The timing is so bad for this. I just seem to fuck everything up all the time; just constantly sabotaging myself.” He let her go, running a hand over his hair and taking a sip of his coffee, fiddling with the edge of the lid.

 

“Don’t say that. You didn’t fuck anything up. I had a really good time.” Now she placed her hand on his knee, “And when you’re ready, I’d love to do it again.” She caught herself, “Not  _ it _ , you know. That’s not what I meant, I meant, like, getting together to do something. Wow smooth, Abby,” she laughed awkwardly.

 

Alex smiled and put his hand on top of hers. Whatever happened, he knew they would be ok.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic after a long hiatus from writing, and apparently the first ~proper~ romantic fic on AO3 for Giant Bomb. 
> 
> FYI, I'm totally aware Sam and Alex have two cats but I can't for the life of me remember or find what the other one is called, so we're just going to pretend there's only Thel for now :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Season's Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opportunity presents itself, and his heart is hungry.

They had been shooting Quick Looks the entire day. Vinny had them on an incredibly tight production schedule in the lead up to the Christmas break, and they were all looking forward to having some time off. 

 

That was one of the great things about Vinny; even before he had kids he truly cared about people having work/life balance and not getting too bogged down in video games. He was intent on everyone having two weeks off over Christmas and New Years, and that meant they were all going to have to work hard for each other. Alex loved the feeling of family that brought, especially since he would be spending the holidays alone for the first time in years.

 

He had considered going home to California again but elected to take the time to do some things for himself. In the aftermath of Sam leaving him the apartment still looked bare and lacked personality. He had promised himself he would start to be more house proud and try and make the space feel more like his own and not like a generic bachelor pad. He also wanted to return to his passion of music, and while his drums were in storage he thought he might be able to audition for some bands over the holidays. 

 

Whatever happened, he was determined to not focus on the negatives. Work had been going well since July, when the break-up happened. The months seemed to slip by faster and faster, and after his 38th birthday he’d also sworn to put his happiness as a priority. And to that end, they’d started a couple of new video features he was loving, he was walking to work more, and while his confused feelings for Abby hadn’t blossomed into a relationship they were on good terms. 

 

Truly they had just resumed their playful flirting around the office. Vinny didn’t completely disapprove of a relationship between them but they were both aware of how uncomfortable it may make the others feel, and the risk it posed to the dynamic of the group. There had also been a little bit of touching and standing too close to one another, but they were careful not to let things go any further, nor be too obvious in their intentions. 

 

Alex recalled the time in the elevator with a smile on his face. It was just before Thanksgiving and there had been a bit of a rush to get home that night. He and Abby had ended up pushed together, face-to-face, in the full elevator. His hand finding its way to sit sly and low on her hip as they travelled downward, her cheeks burning red in the presence of so many people. Those little moments invigorated him, making him feel desirable and younger than he was. She never protested, and often returned such affections in kind when the opportunity arose. A hand run across his neck and shoulders here,  _ accidentally _ bumping into him there. 

 

It was a game they knew well, and Alex regretted it a little bit. He didn’t want to play with her feelings, nor did he want his played with, and while he loved the flirting he couldn’t help but wish there was more to it. He found himself thinking about her more and more outside of work, and imagined them doing things together. 

 

Not just PG things either. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t pleasured himself while thinking of her several times over the last few months. Alex wondered if she had done the same, sprawled on her bed, fresh out of the shower, grasping a handful of her sheets as she fantasized about him. 

 

He shook his head comically. He had to finish off this work so he could go out. The CBSi New York Christmas Party was tomorrow and he needed to buy himself a suit. The others were busily editing back footage and preparing videos for staggered upload so they wouldn’t have to worry over the holidays. They’d pre-recorded a Beastcast and would have another special one with Austin Walker in the New Year over Skype. Alex was looking forward to the break, he refocused himself and doubled down, eager to get out and find himself something to wear. 

 

*

 

Alex arrived at the hotel at 4:00pm. CBSi had blocked out rooms at the venue so those who wanted to stay in the city after the event could easily get one, though it came out of their own pocket. Vinny, Dan, and Jeff had all booked one so Alex decided to get one too. He figured he might as well treat himself to the luxury of only having to crawl back to the hotel room rather than make it back to his apartment. It would also be nice to have breakfast with his friends the next day, he was sure there would be plenty of drunken antics to relive with them. 

 

The crew were going to meet at the bar on the 41st floor before heading up to the rooftop Atrium for the party at 7:00pm. He’d been there a couple of years ago for a Triple A game launch. The Atrium had a great view of Central Park and the city, being perched like a diamond on top of the hotel with 360° views. It was sure to be a great night, as the last Christmas party had been. The company always seemed to surpass expectations and he was excited to see what they did this year. 

 

He showered and shaved once he got into his room. He’d never really been good at styling his hair but he put a small amount of gel through it and swept it to the side. He sighed at his reflection.  _ Doesn’t really look any different to usual. _

 

Alex unzipped the bag containing his new suit. He’d opted for an ash grey with a slight blue tinge to it. Having owned several ill fitting, plain black suits in his life he thought it would be best to get something a bit more modern. He finished his look with a crisp white shirt, thin black tie, and some polished-up black dress shoes he’d had longer than he cared to remember. He considered himself in the mirror for a few minutes, adjusting his shirt sleeves and checking the fit of his suit. It hadn’t been tailored, and maybe it was his slight muscle gain, but he thought it fit a hell of a lot better than suits he’d previously owned. He wondered briefly if Abby would like it and what she was going to wear. He slipped his wallet, phone, and key card into his pockets and headed off to meet his friends at the bar. 

 

When he arrived, Vinny and Jessie were sitting at a lofted table that Jeff B had reserved for them. He greeted and hugged them both, unsurprised to see Vinny in a black suit with matching shirt and tie. The man was stylish, as long as it was in black. 

 

“You look a little  _ John Wick _ or maybe  _ The Devil’s Advocate _ ,” Alex said taking in Vinny’s costume, “I’m thinking Al Pacino in his dark suit and shirt, a beautiful woman hanging off his arm.”

 

Jessie smiled. “Sure, I’ll take that.” Vinny gave her a little squeeze. 

 

Soon Dan, Bianca, Jeff, and Stacie joined them. Sometimes Alex wondered how Dan ended up with someone as smart and beautiful as Bianca. Not in a mean way, but Dan was obviously batting above his average. Bianca was well spoken, educated, and soft on the eye. He pondered on it for a moment.  _ Dan is charismatic, and he doesn’t take no for an answer _ . 

 

Jeff had ordered a bottle of champagne for the table, always the master of a good time. “I want to make a toast but we’re missing Abby,” he announced, holding his flute up. 

 

“I’m here!” Abby appeared behind them, slightly flushed. “God, anyone would think it was the Saturday before Christmas right now with the traffic!” she said sarcastically, taking the stool at the end of the table. 

 

Alex wished he’d not insisted on sitting at this end of the table, he would have much preferred to sit next to her. She looked good. Her outfit was a two-piece, a mustard coloured crop-top and matching skirt with two slits up the front. He thought about how her skirt must fall away as she sat down, and looked the other way to hide his face. He tried to push down the part of his mind that was already planning how he could touch the skin exposed by the gap between her top and skirt. He wasn’t expecting anything to happen tonight but he did want her attention. It was going to be a fun evening and with her wit around it would be extra entertaining.

 

“Just in time! Grab a glass, Abby.” Jeff greeted her as Stacie passed a flute down the table. “Alright friends, a toast to a safe and happy holidays. We’ve got two weeks to sleep off our hangovers so relax and unwind tonight! Love you all! Cheers!”

 

“Cheers!” they chorused, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. Abby peered over her glass as she drank, looking at Alex down the other end of the table.  _ Jeez, how obvious are the two single people? _

 

Her mind wandered a bit, thinking about how the night would pan out. She loved spending time with Vinny and Jessie, they were hilarious together and by themselves a rarity, as they usually had the kids in tow. On the other hand, she wanted to spend some time with Alex, which meant being careful if they were around Vinny. Alex had told her about Vinny’s warnings, and they knew to be adults about it. 

 

She wondered if Vinny would be mad at her for wanting things to go further and how far they could push it before he’d have to talk to them both. It wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on.  _ Tonight is about having fun, fuck the fun police! _

 

The group caught up on each other’s lives as a second bottle of champagne was drained. Stacie talked about a show they’d begun producing only to have it get cut at the twelfth hour and never run, and Jessie was running her own illustration studio and had secured some work for a college level textbook on plant life. Abby loved hearing all the stories from her friend’s partners. They were so interesting and she was grateful to get glimpses inside all the different industries they occupied. 

 

“Oh, guys look at the time,” Vinny tapped on his watch. “We should probably make a move upstairs.” 

 

As they rose, Abby overheard Stacie talking to Alex. “I’m really sorry about Sam. Jeff told me everything. I hope you’re doing ok.” 

 

“Yeah... I’m good now. I mean at the time I was a wreck but it’s been half a year and I think I’m ready to finally start living my life again.”

 

She hugged him briefly, “I’m so happy for you. And that’s right, you live your best life! You really never know when you’re going to meet someone else anyway. I can’t imagine you’ve ever been single for long.” Stacie poked him in the side playfully. 

 

Alex pushed in his chair with a chuckle, “Well, you’d be surprised. I wasn’t always this ruggedly handsome.” Stacie playfully batted him in the arm. “Though I do kinda feel like I’m ready for something more serious too.”

 

“That’s fantastic, Alex. You know I’ve got this coworker…” Abby didn’t want to turn around and kept walking with the group towards the elevators. Her cheeks were burning.  _ Alex is ready for something more serious… _ She turned the thought over in her head. Dan pushed the button for the elevator and they piled inside, Abby and Alex separated by their friends.  _ How serious is serious? _

 

Exiting the elevator into the Atrium, they were greeted by the maître d' who checked them off the guest list. The place was stunning - laid out with a main stage, tables and chairs in groups, white and black bean bags spattered across the grassed area that ran around the perimeter of the Atrium, televisions running game feeds and consoles all around the floor - it was classy yet laid back and obviously knew its CBSi employee audience. 

 

“Holy balls… this is insane!” Dan gaped, pulling Bianca on with him as he peered around at everything. 

 

“Wow! Is that a VR setup?” There was a large projection running on the side of the elevator block and what looked to be a couple of headsets. “I hope they don’t have Resident Evil 7 in there,” Abby joked. 

 

The group ambled through the seating areas, many of the tables had already filled up so they settled on a couch area, Abby and Alex strategically positioning themselves to end up next to one another. The U-shaped couch was centred around a square table and at the opening had a screen playing a Twitch feed of PUBG. 

 

Alex unbuttoned his suit jacket and put his arm along the back of the couch behind Abby, turning his body towards her slightly. 

 

“I like this suit, Alex. Is this the new one you bought?” Abby reached over him and felt the material of his jacket.

 

“Yeah, I wish I’d gone out to get something earlier so I could get it tailored but it doesn’t sit too bad.”

 

“I really like the colour on you. You look good.” Abby was smiling at him. It melted him a little to see her beaming across at him, her hand still feeling the lining of his jacket. He felt a little bit like a teenager.

 

“Thanks. You look pretty good too. Weren’t you cold getting here?” She’d turned up at the bar as she was, and he knew she hadn’t booked a room, which meant she must’ve made her way here from home.

 

“Haha, yeah. It was a bit cold, I just left my coat at reception, but I wish I could have travelled in a sleeping bag. I could have emerged from my cocoon like a butterfly. And that’d be much warmer later.” He watched on slyly as she pulled her skirt to cover her legs again.

 

“Let me know if you want my jacket later. I’ll probably get too warm in it anyway. Can’t play VR in a suit.” He loved the thought of her cuddled up against him in his suit jacket. Or maybe he liked the idea of her wearing nothing but his suit jacket better. He mentally pinched himself.  _ Keep it in your pants, Alex. You’re literally two drinks in, you don’t gotta be so thirsty.  _

 

“Oh, you know what I need? My workplace approved, official CBS blanket! That would have been perfect!”

 

A waitress interrupted with two trays of canapés and was followed by another waiter carrying trays filled with glasses of beer, wine, champagne, and juice. Dan was very excited at the little tacos and he and Abby gushed over the pico de gallo being perfect with its addition of avocado. Bianca and Jessie clinked champagne flutes as the boys emptied the trays of beers. 

 

Abby took a sip of her juice, “Oh..” she laughed to herself, “I thought this was going to be juice and gin!”

 

Vinny shook his head and chuckled at her. “It’s there for people who don’t want to drink.” 

 

“Oh man, well fuck that. If CBS is payin’ I’m drinkin’.” She put the glass of orange juice down on the coffee table. “I’m gonna go get myself something from the bar. Does anyone want anything?”

 

“That’s my girl.” Jeff said, taking a long drink out of his beer, “Can you see what else they have on tap?”

 

“Yep!” Abby rose from her seat, leaving her clutch next to her discarded glass of juice. 

 

Alex got up as well, “I’m going to have a look too. I think I want something other than  _ this _ ,” he motioned to his beer.

 

“Bring me back whatever you get.” Jeff pulled a disapproving face at his beer as well. 

 

Alex and Abby made their way back round to the bar, leaning against it as they waited for other people to be served.

 

“There are so many people I don’t know here. I’d totally forgotten what last year’s party was like.” Abby surveyed the many people queueing with them at the bar. 

 

“Yeah, I feel bad that I don’t know many of them. Giant Bomb is like its own little pocket I guess.” Alex looked down at Abby’s ensemble as she gazed across the bar. Tonight was going to be a struggle, she was a lethal mixture of charming, funny, and hot. Vinny hadn’t said anything to him yet but he had no doubt there would be something before the end of the night. 

 

Feeling a little mischievous, he reached out and hooked his thumb over the top of her skirt, stroking the soft skin on her side as he came to rest there. “You know, you do look really good,” he paused as she turned to him, “I don’t think anyone here looks as good as you do.”  _ Wow, good one, Alex. Real original. _

 

Abby looked briefly at the floor, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. “Thanks, though I think Jessie’s dress is nicer personally, she’s a babe." Alex hadn't moved his hand and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. “Do you like the feel of the material?”

 

He moved his hand and ran it from the top of her skirt to her hip. “It’s very soft, it’s almost impossible to tell where the skirt starts and you end.”

 

“Wo-ow, you are laying it on thick tonight.” Abby laughed, raising her eyebrows at him.

 

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry. You do look amazing. I’ve just been wanting to tell you properly.” 

 

“Well,” she moved closer to him, holding onto his jacket, “the night is young, and I do love a good compliment. I guess I’ll keep you around.”

 

“Oh, you guess?” He smiled and was glad their office flirting was going to continue tonight. All he wanted was to be the object of her attention for the evening. 

 

“That’s if you can behave yourself. Don’t want Papa Vin coming after you do you?” She let go of his jacket and turned to lean on the bar again but maintained the shortened distance between them. 

 

“Why? Maybe I'd like what happens if I don't behave myself more?" He knew he couldn’t get too carried away but she’d indicated that she was interested in spending time at the party with him and he was looking forward to playing around like this all night. 

 

“Well I guess we’ll have to see…” the bartender was ready to take Abby’s order and she asked about the beers on tap. They got Jeff an IPA made somewhere Upstate and Alex got a Stella Artois. Abby settled on her usual whiskey and soda and they made their way back to where their friends were sitting. 

 

They sat back down on the couch and Alex put his arm around Abby’s shoulders as the group watched the PUBG game come down to the last 15 players. 

 

“You guys missed out on the most ridiculous move!” Dan was getting very into the game as the team they were watching was doing well. “They had to get across the bridge so they had one guy standing on the top of the jeep throwing grenades as they drove across and the Jeep got blown up and everyone inside died and the guy on top went flying! Oh my god, it was hilarious!” He had a beef slider in one hand and a fried chicken slider in the other and was waving them around like a 5 year-old explaining the play. 

 

“Watch it with the food, babe!” Bianca grabbed Dan’s arm to stop him from dropping slider bits everywhere.

 

“Sorry! It was just really cool!”

 

Jessie leant into Vinny and whispered to him, “So I thought you said Alex and Abby weren’t a thing?”

 

Vinny casually glanced over to the two single members of their party, Alex’s arm around Abby, her hand on his leg. He turned his face into Jessie’s curly hair, “They aren’t.” 

 

“Certainly doesn’t look like that’s the case…” she watched them sitting so comfortably together. “I thought you’d told him not to pursue that?”

 

“I did. But I can’t watch them every minute of the day. I might be their boss but I’m also their friend, and as Alex has insisted to me ‘they’re adults’. He knows not to fuck around with her. If something happens they’re going to have to put on their big kid pants and deal with it.”

 

Jessie let it rest. There was obviously something going on between them, but it wasn’t really any of her business. If Vinny wasn’t bothered then neither was she. 

 

More food and drinks came by as the night wore on. Alex and Abby went up to the bar alone several more times. Alex liked his moments with her, they could stand at the bar together, an arm around one another, their friends out of sight. 

 

He was getting a little too confident after all that alcohol, perhaps. They had made their way back to get another couple of drinks and Abby was leaning against the bar, hoping to catch a bartender's attention even though there were a lot of people waiting. He had stood behind her, putting his hands on the bar either side of her and leaning into her, his chest on her back. Abby consented by pushing her ass into him a little, prompting him to wrap his arms around her waist. They stood like this for a little while before he gently planted a kiss on her shoulder.

 

Abby's heart fluttered. “Alex-” she started but was interrupted by Vinny appearing next to them. 

 

“Hey guys. Thought I might help you bring some drinks back.” Vinny was the definition of unphased. 

 

They straightened at the bar, Alex unravelling his arms from around her waist. 

 

“So, what’re you guys getting?” Vinny continued to play coy, looking down at a cocktail menu on the counter.

 

“Err- I was actually just going to pop to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a sec.” Abby’s face was red, she hurriedly abandoned Alex to Vinny.

 

“So…” Vinny leant on the bar and turned to Alex, a smirk look on his face, “See something you like?” 

 

Alex sighed loudly. “Vinny. Before you even say anything, man, you know what this is. We’re just playing around, it’s not serious. Both of us know that.” 

 

“Oh, totally not serious. You’ve just been holding each other all night, little adventures to the bar that seem to last quite a while, and then when I’m over here you’re rubbing your dick into her ass and kissing her neck?” Vinny's smirk was gone, the man had one of the greatest poker faces in the world. 

 

“C’mon, man. I was standing behind her and kissed her shoulder once.”

 

Vinny visibly relaxed, shifting his weight as he stood from the counter, “Look, I don’t care what you were doing. I want you to be happy, I want her to be happy. Are you sure you’re ready to move on? What I don’t want is you two starting something and having it fall in a heap. This is just like when we went out, we’ve all been drinking all night. Just make good decisions, don’t play with each other’s hearts.”

 

“Vinny…” Alex took a deep breath, “I am not fucking around with her. You know me. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think there could be something else.. But.. we’re just having fun at the moment and neither one of us is going to get hurt.”

 

Vinny put his arm around Alex. “I'm going to be straight up with you. Don’t fuck at the Christmas party, Alex. That’s not where long lasting relationships are forged. Don’t get balls to the wall drunk and make out in front of the company either. If you guys are going to mess around do it out of sight, and don’t fuck forchristsake. Like I said last time we had this talk, I love you, but I also love her, and I love our team. I don’t want anyone regretting anything, okay?”

 

“Yes.” Alex felt sort of oddly relieved. In a sense, he had Vinny’s blessing if he wanted to pursue things with Abby, but that didn’t include sexy things tonight. 

 

Abby was making her way back towards them. Her head was swimming with jokes to break the awkward tension she expected to face when she got back. She couldn’t stand an awkward silence, which made her an extrovert but also marred her ad-lib work with unneeded asides. She laughed awkwardly behind Vinny and Alex, “So, a round of Red Headed Sluts then?” 

 

Vinny wrapped her up in his arms. She was glad he was being so cool. The last thing she wanted was a ‘the birds and the bees’ talk from him about what was going on with her and Alex. He pulled Alex in and the three of them shared a hug. 

 

When they broke away, Alex kept his arm around Abby’s waist. “Well, let’s get some fucking drinks, I suppose?” He seemed undeterred by Vinny’s presence and Abby wasn’t sure what had transpired while she was gone. They picked up their drinks, Vinny getting Jessie a bellini and himself a scotch and coke, and headed back once again to the lounge. 

 

When they got back Bianca and Dan had gone off to play with the VR setup. “Oh man, I really want to go see what they’ve got set up over there. I thought I saw Forza over in the corner as well. I wonder if anyone’s there?” Abby was kneeling on the couch, looking over the top of it around at the other areas of the Atrium. 

 

“Well, we could have a walk around in a little bit?” Stacie said draining her champagne flute. “Didn’t they just say there was going to be a speech soon? We could go exploring after that?”

 

“Yeah, we might lose our seats though.” Jeff pointed out.

 

Jessie waved her hand dismissively, “I’ll stay here. I don’t usually drink this much and you guys know me, I’m not a huge gamer. You go and I’ll hold down the fort.” 

 

Jeff patted her on the leg, “You’re too good to us, Jess.” 

 

Vinny kissed her on the forehead and they got up to go to the main stage for the speeches. As the group made their way over, Abby took Alex’s offered arm and they walked together. 

 

He couldn’t help but smile to himself. The talk that he and Vinny had shifted a weight off of his shoulders, and he could be a bit more open with his affections now, though not overly so. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He liked playing the boyfriend, walking around with Abby on his arm. 

 

When they got to the main stage there was quite a crowd gathered. The group greeted some people they knew and stood together, waiting for Jim Lanzone to take the stage. Abby held Alex’s arms around her as he stood behind her, resting his head on top of hers. 

 

“Hey everyone, Jim here. Just wanted to quickly say thank you so much to everybody tonight for working so hard this year. We’ve had some great developments at CBSi - even in the greater CBS sphere - and it’s been really exciting to see how everyone’s ideas have come together. Thank you for continuing to be the brilliant people you are.” 

 

There was applause as Jim bowed to the crowd. “Now, we won’t keep you too long as I’m sure you want to get back to enjoying the great night our Events and Conferences team has put on for you. I do however want to welcome our Executive Vice President and CFO, Renee Budig to say a few words regarding the positive year we’ve had. Everyone please welcome Renee!” 

 

Jim handed the microphone over to a short woman with brown hair, “Hi everybody! Hope you’re enjoying this evening as much as I am! I don’t want to bore you with statistics so…” 

 

Alex wasn’t paying much attention to the speech, he was too busy enjoying being himself with Abby. It felt so natural and other than their small group he considered that few people would recognize them in such a crowd from their huge company. Abby was going away to see family over the holidays, and he was disappointed he wouldn’t get to invite her to spend some time together during the break.  _ Maybe we could go on a date.. Is ice skating in Time Square too 90’s cliché? _

 

He dropped his head slightly so his mouth was level with her ear, “When do you fly out?”

 

“Tomorrow night,” she whispered back. He resumed resting his head on hers.  _ Definitely no time to go out then _ .  _ Maybe when we’re back from the break we could go out after work? _ He couldn’t stop thinking about getting to know her more, not as friends and co-workers but as a romantic partner. Vinny’s blessing had opened up a Pandora’s Box in his mind of where this could go.  _ Maybe I’m getting a little ahead of myself… _

 

“Thanks Renee. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Renee.” They clapped and Jim continued, “Alright, now our great Events and Conferences team put together some door prize packages for some lucky people tonight. Everyone who is here has their name in this box behind me.” Jim put his arm in the box, swirling the papers inside. “Shall we see who won a little gift from CBSi Santa tonight?” The crowd cheered at the prospect of free things. 

 

“Oh my god, I hope it’s, like, a vacation to Paris or $20k or something!” Abby squealed.

 

“If it’s a trip to Paris you’ve gotta promise to take me, okay?” Alex gave her a squeeze. 

 

“Uh, we’ll see, buddy! I’ve got my girlfriends to take care of you know!”

 

“Ouch. Wow ok.” He feigned his hurt, listening to see whose name was going to be pulled out.

 

“Okay! Our first winner is:” Jim made a big deal of swirling his arm in the box and pulled out a little slip of paper. “Mya Langston! Mya, come on up and claim your prize!” Jim was handed a large bag with a snowflake design on the outside. He mimed to the audience that the bag was heavy as he ran it over to the side of the stage. “Gosh, CBSi Santa’s been good to us this year! Happy holidays Mya!” He handed her the bag and she shuffled back into the crowd.

 

“Aww, I wanna know what she won!” Abby whined, trying to look through the throng of people. 

 

“Alrighty, next winner is:” Again, Jim shuffled the slips of paper around and pulled one out, “Bridget Carey!”

 

“Oh! She’s CNET!” Jeff clapped excitedly. 

 

Jim pulled eight more names from the box, none of them the group knew, apart from a lady in HR Vinny had spoken to once. 

 

“Jeff! You’ve gotta find out what they won from Bridget! Go pick through her winnings bag!” Abby was desperate to know what she missed out on. She was hoping it wasn’t another CBS blanket. 

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll go track her down. C’mon Stace, let’s go chat to my CNET peeps.” Vinny headed back to the couches to find Jessie, and Alex and Abby decided to take a wander around the rest of the Atrium. 

 

They walked with their arms around one another, stopping to watch people play games, and occasionally grabbing food as a waiter passed. They queued up for the photo booth, joining the long line. 

 

The line grew shorter and shorter and eventually it was their turn. Abby sifted through the box of props and found herself a Santa beard, Alex opting for some reindeer antlers and they popped inside the booth. It was cramped and, as they shuffled themselves inside, Abby deciding to sit on Alex’s lap. 

 

“Okay, we’ve gotta plan what we’re going to do before I push the button.” Abby was messing around with the filters on the screen. “Oh look, we can be super pale and bug-eyed.” 

 

“Why don’t we do a serious one and then some funny ones?” Alex suggested. 

 

“Oh, like, straight faced one at the beginning? Yes, ok, that’s good!” She cleared the filters, pushed the button and a countdown timer started. They sat very still, serious looks on their faces like they meant business.  _ Click _ .

 

“Okay, 3 seconds! Quick! Pull a stupid face!” Abby pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue and Alex scrunched his face up.  _ Click _ . 

 

“Three more! Oh god, I have so much Santa beard in my mouth.” Abby pulled off the beard and tried to get some of the hair out of her mouth.  _ Click _ .

 

“Oh fuck! We wasted one! Um! Cute face!” She tilted her head to the side and poked her finger into her cheek, an innocent look on her face. Alex loved her energy. He was having such a good time tonight and it was all because of her. He wasn’t going to waste an opportunity like this. He leant up and kissed her on the other cheek.  _ Click _ . 

 

Abby turned in his lap and met his eyes. This reminded her so much of last time. Maybe this was their thing? Photos and cheek kisses.  _ I could get used to that.  _ She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips.  _ Click _ . 

 

They kissed again and again, neither wanting to leave the privacy of the photo booth. After a few more spirited kisses, Alex broke away, “Ok, we’d better move. Someone's going to tell us to hurry up.” He shifted her off of his lap, removing his antlers. They dropped their props back in the basket on the way out.

 

“You don’t want the Santa beard,” Abby said to the girls who were going in after them, “it sheds hair everywhere!”

 

They walked as they did before, their arms around one another, looking at their photos. “This is going to be really lame, but I actually love the one where I’m trying to get hair out of my mouth.” Abby laughed as she looked over them. “I need to get my phone so I can put that on Instagram.”

 

Alex wondered if their fans would question why it was just the two of them in the booth. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Do you think people will ask why there's no photo booth pics of anyone else?”

 

He was right. “Dang it,” Abby looked at the pictures again, focusing on the bottom two. _He’s such a sweetheart_. _An annoyingly_ _correct sweetheart._ She hugged him around the waist as they walked, she liked that they had this little memento between them. Something that was just for them.

 

“Ugh, this place is huge. Why did they set it up like a maze? Last time I was here it was just couches and TVs.” They were walking around the perimeter near the large glass panes that looked out over the city. “Let’s sit here.” Alex flopped down into a bean bag that faced out towards the window, and pulled Abby down with him. 

 

She threw her legs over his lap and her arm around his neck to cuddle him, her skirt pulling open and showing off her thighs. 

 

Alex again seized the opportunity presented to him and ran his hand over the exposed skin of her leg, feeling how soft she was. Their eyes met and he pushed his nose to hers. He felt warm, from her body against him and the alcohol. “Would you be mad if I kissed you here where people might see us?” 

 

Abby did a quick scan of what was around them. Some people she didn't know sitting at a table, a few couples similarly sitting in bean bags together. “Not too mad.”

 

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, it was a much more tender kiss than their earlier ones. He slid his hand up her outer thigh under her skirt, holding her to him as he kissed her again. 

 

Abby could feel her heart beating hard. She hoped Alex couldn't feel it, it was a bit embarrassing. She wondered if he felt like she did, so enamoured and wanting to be touched more. She stroked the back of his head as they kissed, wanting to keep their lips pressed together. 

 

Alex eventually broke their kiss and rested his forehead on hers, keeping his eyes closed. He needed to calm himself down a bit. He was so starved of intimate touch his body was close to betraying him. He thought of all the times he'd dreamt of this, her in his lap, things escalating to the bedroom. He rubbed her thigh as he took a deep breath through his nose. He was getting what he wanted but because of where they were he needed to control himself, unlike his fantasies. 

 

But Abby didn't like the break and pushed their lips together once more, running her tongue along his bottom lip, inviting him to deepen their kiss. When he didn't take the bait she changed her approach. She put her hand on his and moved it from her outer thigh to in between her legs, popping her head up to look around and ensure no one could see. 

 

“You could be doing anything to me right now and I don't think anyone would notice,” she whispered against his lips. 

 

He could barely handle his lust any more.  _ Oh god, I am definitely going to fuck at the Christmas party _ . He kissed her hard, trying to distract her from the feeling of his growing erection pressing into her leg. She licked his lip again and this time he gave in to the prompt, their tongues sliding against each other. They kissed passionately in their bean bag, the lights of the city twinkling below them. 

 

He ran his hand cautiously along the inside of her thigh, “God, I wish we weren't in a room full of people right now.” 

 

“We don't have to be.” Abby held his gaze, and gave him a look she hoped said ‘fuck me’. 

 

The smoulder wasn't lost on him, and Alex laid his head back against the bean bag and took a deep breath.  _ Believe me if I had my way we wouldn't be.  _ He withdrew his hand from between her legs and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “It kills me to say this, but I think we've gotta slow things down a mite here.” 

 

She looked down towards his chest, her cheeks a little red and an obvious look of disappointment. She shifted awkwardly in his lap, feeling his bulge against her thigh. 

 

Abby felt embarrassed that she'd tried to take things further. She was suddenly very aware of how much she'd had to drink and hoped Alex didn't think badly of her for wanting him so much, though she could feel how much he wanted her too. 

 

He continued stroking her face with his thumb. “It's late. People will probably start leaving soon. We just need to keep our cool a bit longer.” She was so beautiful it hurt his heart to say no to their caressing. “I mean, obviously I'm enjoying myself.” Alex laughed awkwardly, motioning towards his groin, eliciting a smile from her. “Which is part of the problem.”

 

Alex shifted her further onto his lap so he could hug her properly, his face in her hair. “I don't know about you but I don't think walking around with a hard-on is appropriate for the Christmas party.”

 

Abby laughed, “Well, that all depends on the context, I guess! I personally always walk around work functions with a hard-on. It's how I assert my dominance.”

 

“Wise. I like it. A great tip for the modern business woman. Just always be erect!”

 

“You know what you need right now? The Johnson Softener! Pillowy soft dicks in half the time!” Abby won a deep laugh from him. 

 

They rested against one another, sharing a few tender kisses, and watched the lights of the city below while they talked. It was a comfortable moment and they relished that it was just the two of them. It was a comfortable change of pace given Alex's accurate reading of the situation. 

 

Abby was starting to feel a little cool sitting so close to the glass of the Atrium, though he was warm against her. The New York winter was blowing outside, making the glass icy to the touch. She snuggled into Alex a little. “Jeez Louise, they should have triple glazed this place. Maybe I should have just come wearing a snuggie.”

 

Alex released her and sat forward, pulling off his suit jacket and laying it over the top of her like a blanket. “There we are, I’m a man of my word.”

 

“Aww, shucks. Thanks.” She laid her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. He pushed a loose ringlet of hair away from her face and kissed her softly. 

 

_ This feels like a date…  _ Abby was trying to decide if the alcohol was making her sleepy or if she was just enjoying being treated like they were already in a relationship. Either way, she hoped that the calm wouldn’t last the whole night. She was still thinking about getting Alex naked, though not as much as before. Her sexy thoughts were getting replaced by sleepy ones, or maybe mushy ones.

 

“There you are.” Jeff and Stacie were walking over to them. Alex and Abby shifted in the bean bag, trying to make themselves look a bit less obvious. It wasn’t working. “Oh. What’s going on here, lovebirds?” 

 

“It’s cold!” Abby’s cheeks were red as she pulled Alex’s jacket around herself a bit more. 

 

“Well it definitely looks like you two are generating some heat under there.” Stacie baulked at her husband’s comment and poked Jeff in the side.

 

“We’ll leave you be, sorry to interrupt.” She grabbed Jeff’s arm, trying to pull him away. 

 

“Oh- you’re not interrupting anything-" Alex brought his hand up from under the jacket. 

 

Jeff pulled away from Stacie’s grasp, "I’m not judging! But I must say I’m a little surprised. Abby, Alex doesn’t really seem like your type. But ya know, whatever floats your boat.”

 

“Is my nihilistic realism and existential dread not sexy enough for you, Jeff?” Alex teased.

 

“I’m not saying all that, you know what I mean. I’m just surprised is all.”

 

Abby acted like she was offended, “I wasn’t even aware I had a type.”

 

“I just thought, ya know, you’d be into someone maybe at the same stage of their career as you?” Jeff looked a little uncomfortable with his comment.

 

“Oh so Alex is too old for me? Or I’m too young for him?” Abby laughed. “Well, call me the grave robber cuz I don’t give a fuck.”

 

Stacie was laughing nervously and trying to pull on Jeff again. “That’s not what I meant!” Jeff put his hands over his face, “I meant, like, someone who was up and coming, I dunno. You’re putting words in my mouth!”

 

“Jeff, you aren’t helping anything! Let's please just go!” Stacie begging him to let his friends have their moment alone. 

 

“Fine, fine! Alright, you two. I hope you paid attention in sex-ed.”

 

“Jeff!” Stacie dragged him by the arm, swatting him for teasing them so much. She turned to Abby and Alex, mouthing the word ‘Sorry’ as she and her husband walked away. 

 

Abby waved to them and brought her attention back to Alex. “God that was stupid.” She laughed, tucking herself back under his arm. 

 

“I guess everyone’s going to have an opinion…” Alex smiled, laying his head back on the bean bag. 

 

“You don’t think I’m too young do you? There’s, what, twelve years between us?”

 

“Do you think I’m too old?”

 

“No!” Abby put her arm across his chest. “If I did I sure as hell wouldn’t be here with you.”

 

“Well that’s something we have in common I suppose.” 

 

“Should we go see the others? I want to check my phone too. I wonder what time it is.”

 

Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket, “11pm. People will probably start heading off soon, so maybe we should go regroup.” 

 

Abby tried to maneuver herself out of the bean bag in a way where she could cover her legs but couldn’t stop her skirt from giving Alex an eyeful as it folded back on one side. 

 

“Jesus, you’re going to give me a nosebleed,” he teased, pulling her skirt back across her leg. 

 

She laughed. “I knew I should have just worn pants! This is why I hardly ever wear skirts or dresses.”

 

“Hey, I’m not complaining!” He got up from the bean bag, offering her his arm as she slipped on his suit jacket. 

 

They made their way back to the lounge where they had been sitting with their friends. Vinny, Jessie, Bianca, and Dan were there chatting about California and the devastation the fires had wrought in the summer. An ex-coworker of Bianca’s had lost their house in the fire and were struggling to find a permanent place to live, Jessie said she knew someone who rented out a room in their house if they needed somewhere for a while before they could get their lives back on track. Abby reflected on how selfless this group was as she and Alex sat on the couch. That was truly the backbone of this group of people; their unwavering desire to help each other out. She sat at the end of the couch and put her legs over Alex as she stretched out. 

 

“Love the jacket, Abby.” Bianca said with a smile.

 

“Oh, who wore it better? Me or Alex?” She held the jacket by its lapels and twisted her shoulders back and forth. 

 

“That’s a hard one! He did look pretty good!”

 

Bianca was right. He did look good. He looked so good she wished everyone would just leave for the night. Abby was feeling pretty tired, but she still hoped something would happen between them. If she went back to his room with him she didn’t want everyone watching them go. She would have to wait, struggling to focus her attention on anything other than Alex. Every part of him seemed so attractive. His eloquence and wit, his calm green eyes, his broad shoulders and strong hands.  _ Is this swooning? God, am I swooning right now?  _

 

He played with her skirt, ensuring it was securely tucked around her legs and keeping her warm. Alex could feel the alcohol really catching up with him as he looked around at his friends. They were in various stages of falling asleep. Vinny held Jessie in his arms as she rested against him. The parents who were now unadapted to a late night and too many drinks. Bianca with her head on Dan’s lap, stretched out on the couch as he played with her hair. 

 

Vinny was the first to rise. “Okay, I think we might head down to the room. It’s not often we don’t have the kids and I want to sleep like the dead.” He helped his wife up off the couch. “Night guys!” He put his arm around Jessie, and nodded over at Alex, which Alex returned.

 

“We should probably call it a night too, babe.” Bianca yawned and sat up, leaning against Dan. “What do you think?”

 

“Yeah, okay. You sure you don’t want to do one more walk around the game stations before we go?”

 

“Mmm, actually, yeah lets go see what’s free.” All four stood up and hugged one another. “Night guys, thanks for the great company!”

 

Abby waved as Dan and Bianca disappeared from sight. At last, it was just the two of them. Alex wrapped his arms around her, the glow of the Twitch feed illuminating them. “Finally,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her. “What should we do now?”

 

“I dunno. I’m so tired. Doesn't that suck? We're free to do whatever and I'm ready for bed." 

 

“Did you want to maybe just come back to my room? We don’t have to do anything. Maybe we could just sleep.” He rocked her gently in his arms as he held her, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“You have no idea how badly I want to go to you room.” They smiled and shared another kiss before setting off for the elevators. 

 

Alex was turning things over in his head as they stood in the elevator, his arm around Abby. Vinny’s words haunted him, ‘ _ Don’t fuck at the Christmas party, Alex. That’s not where long lasting relationships are forged _ ’.  _ I don’t even know what this is yet! _

 

He tapped his fingers nervously on the side of his leg. Whatever he and Abby had going felt like a rollercoaster, hitting peaks of lust and troughs of an established romantic relationship. He wasn’t sure what was going to become of this, but he knew he didn’t want it to end in drunken party sex. 

 

They arrived at his floor and made their way down the hallway. He searched for his key card in his pockets before realizing it was in his suit jacket. He jostled Abby lightly as he searched in his jacket, finding the key card inside an inner pocket. He opened the door and immediately wished he’d left the room a bit tidier. It wasn’t terribly messy but he’d left a pile of clothes at the end of the bed and his towel over the chair at the desk. 

 

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t really thinking about having guests when I left.” He pushed his clothes under the desk with his foot, sitting on the end of the bed so he could take off his shoes.

 

Abby flopped herself down on the bed, laying on her chest. “Ugh god, free stuff is always good! Who knew too much free alcohol wasn’t good!” She kicked her shoes off onto the floor and flipped herself over, laying with her eyes closed, her hands above her head. 

 

Alex stood and took off his belt, placing it on the desk. He looked over Abby as she breathed softly on the bed in front of him. She looked like a goddess to him, her mustard skirt falling away from her at the slits in the front, showing off her legs all the way to her hips. He untucked his shirt, undid a few buttons from the collar as well as those at the cuffs, and sat on the bed beside her.

 

He held her face with his hand and took her loveliness for a moment. “You look so peaceful lying there.” He leant down and touched their lips together, and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

 

“Are you going to lay down with me?”

 

“Well, I might have to take off my pants. Not in, like, a dirty way, just they’re brand new and I don’t want to risk trying to move around awkwardly in them.”

 

“Oh yeah! Take it off!” she laughed and released him, shuffling herself out of his suit jacket. “You better hang this up too before I get it all crumpled.” 

 

He took the jacket from her, placing it on the coathanger in the suit bag, and started taking off his pants. “Did you want a t-shirt to sleep in? I can just wear the one I wore here this morning.”

 

“Mmm, yeah ok.” Abby sat up, resting back on her elbows, watching him remove his clothes until he stood at the end of the bed in his boxers. A tingle of excitement went through her. She thought about that night at the club, them grinding up against each other on the dance floor, the sweet kiss outside the pizza place and all the not-so-sweet kissing that followed. And now the object of her desire stood almost naked in front of her. What a whirlwind the last six months had been. 

 

“I feel like I’m being judged,” he joked, tossing her the t-shirt he’d packed to go home in. 

 

“Don’t worry,” she smiled slyly at him, “tens across the board.” She made her way to the edge of the bed and got up. “I might use the bathroom real quick.” 

 

She entered the small bathroom and closed the door, quickly stepping out of her skirt and pulling off her top. She looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly felt a little self conscious. She wished she had worn nicer underwear instead of her usual stuff. She took off her bra and slipped his shirt over her head. It was long and big on her, which she didn't mind. It would be better than sleeping in her party outfit. 

 

Meanwhile, Alex busied himself tidying up. He picked up his clothes from earlier in the day and packed them back in his bag, pulling his t-shirt down over himself. He switched on the lamp next to the bed and turned off the overhead lights.  _ That’s better, a bit of atmosphere _ . 

 

He scrolled through his Twitter feed as he reclined on the bed, letting his mind wander. He was so close to getting what he'd been yearning for. Abby was going to spend the night, though it wasn't exactly how he'd imagined it alone at night, his length in hand. He realised he had neglected to bring condoms or lube, and even though he knew they shouldn't have sex, he felt his heart drop a little. 

 

The toilet flushed and he heard the faucet running. Abby emerged from the bathroom and went to her clutch on the desk, pulling out a hair tie and pulling her hair up into a bun. Alex couldn’t help but stare as her raised arms shifted his shirt up over her ass. 

 

She looked down at the slip of photos sticking out of her purse, Alex kissing her on the cheek and their first kiss of the night peaking out at her. She hoped there was a lot more where that came from. 

 

She turned towards Alex on the bed and he patted the spot next to him, inviting her to join him. Abby had other ideas though, she was tired but she wasn't ready for sleep just yet. She crawled up the bed on Alex's side and straddled him. Coming to rest in his lap, she kissed him, and sat her arms over his shoulders. 

 

He put down his phone and placed his hands on her hips, sliding them up under the shirt he'd lent her, and coming to rest on the sides of her stomach, just under her rib cage. “You look good in my shirt” he said, returning her kisses. 

 

“I'm sure you'd like me out of it better” she teased, trailing her tongue across his lower lip. They shared a passionate kiss, making tingles shoot through Alex’s body, and stiffening him under her in response.

 

“No doubt,” he said as they broke away, “but there’s something inherently sexy about a beautiful woman wearing your clothes.”

 

She moved off of him and laid down on the bed, pulling him over to lay on top of her between her legs. He leant on an arm bent beside her, running his free hand up under her shirt to touch her breast as he kissed her. “Have I told you you're beautiful? I think I may have neglected to tell you you're gorgeous,” he said jokingly, moving his head down to kiss her neck. 

 

She moaned softly from the attention her neck was receiving, his hand pinching her nipple and his erection pushing into her crotch. “I think you may be mentioned that once or twice.”

 

“Well, you are. All of you is more lovely than I could have ever imagined.”

 

“Such a charmer,” she said breathlessly as he ground into her. She wanted things to escalate badly. She wanted him inside her, she ached for the feeling of him sliding in and out of her. “Mm… Please tell me we aren't going to make out all night. I don't think I can take the teasing.” 

 

Alex’s dick tensed in reaction to her comment. He wanted to fuck her so painfully bad, but he knew he shouldn't. They didn't have the stuff they needed and Vinny was right, their first time shouldn't be intoxicated after the Christmas party. “I didn't bring any condoms or anything with me..” he left her neck and looked her in the eyes. 

 

“It's ok, we can bareback, I'm on birth control.” She kissed him, her hands on the back of his neck.

 

_ Fuck _ . The thought of how good that would feel was causing him pain. How many times had he got himself off to the thought of that? “You've got no idea how fucking bad I want that,” he said, withdrawing from their kiss, “but in the back of my mind is Vinny saying we shouldn't fuck at the Christmas party.”

 

He had a regretful look on his face. Abby removed her hands from his neck, rubbing her eyes. “Ugh! Why does Vinny have to be such a cock-block?” she joked, laying her arms out over her head again. “Did he really say that to you?”

 

“He did. And I told him we’re adults, but I’ve gotta say.. he’s probably right.” Alex leaned down and kissed her softly. “If you want to go home, I'll understand.”

 

“Ha! I’m not going anywhere!” Abby laughed, putting her arms around him once again, “There’s plenty of things we can do that aren’t sex-sex, if you know what I mean.” 

 

“Oh I think I know what you mean,” he pushed his pelvis against her again, kissing her deeply. 

 

Abby reached her hand down and grasped his shaft gently through his boxers, rubbing along the length of his cock as he kissed her. 

 

Alex shuddered in response to her touch and paused, “You might not want to do that.” 

 

He could see that she was a little confused about what she’d done. “Oh.. sorry.”

 

“I just mean, you’re the first person to touch my dick other than me in, like, 10 months. Truthfully? I don’t think I’m going to last long if you keep touching me.” 

 

“Oh! Okay. Christ, you had me so worried. I thought I was, like, crossing some boundary I didn’t realize existed. Fuck. Phew.” She giggled, sliding her hand up his chest. 

 

“No, no. Believe me I very much  _ want  _ you to touch me, I just think we should focus on you first. That seems a lot more fair.” Alex moved from being on top of her to laying on his side next to her, one arm under her neck and his other hand running just under the band of her panties. “May I?”

 

She nodded and he kissed her as his hand moved down under her underwear and between her legs. She hummed her pleasure against his lips as he stimulated her, making small pressureful circles right where he needed to. 

 

Abby stopped him for a moment so she could wiggle out of her undergarments. “That's better.”

 

Alex moved his hand further down, sliding his fingers along her labia, teasing her as he ran his hand up and down from her clit to her opening as he kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he pushed his fingers inside her and felt how wet she was, making her moan into his mouth. He fucked her with his hand and she broke away from him, her cries of pleasure filling his hotel room. 

 

He moved again, sitting up so that he could stimulate her clit as he pushed his ring and middle fingers into her over and over. 

 

Abby felt like she was going to lose her mind, as tired as she was she felt like all night the sexual tension had been building and Alex was making her feel so good. Though she felt slightly self-conscious as he pleasured her, wishing they could have had sex instead. Wanting to reciprocate, she pulled his boxers down and took him in her hand, pumping him as he did her. 

 

Alex’s rapture was written all over his face and he increased his rhythm with his hands, pleading for her to come before he did. Abby felt herself getting close, excited by his reaction to her touching him. Her grip on him tightened slightly, her breath catching in her throat, and her other hand pushing down on his own as she guided him to make her orgasm. 

 

Her moans grew short and breathy before she arched her back, “Mmm.. fuck, Alex!” She cried out as she came, a flush of red coloring her cheeks, small shocks shaking her body as her orgasm washed over her. 

 

It was music to Alex’s ears and he sighed loudly he came with her, spilling his load onto her stomach as she stroked him. He was impressed he had lasted as long as he did. For the first time in 10 months someone other than himself had pushed him over the edge. It wasn't how he'd imagined it, but it felt every bit as good. 

 

He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, her arm moving from her clit to wrap around his neck. They continued to gently rub one another as they kissed, making sure they were both completely satisfied. 

 

Eventually, Alex broke away, tucking his cock into his boxers, and getting up from the bed to grab the tissue box from the desk. “I think you might need some of these.”

 

“Nah, I’ll just rub it into my skin. The lady at the Chinese herbalist told me it’ll do wonders for anti-ageing,” she joked, pulling a few tissues from the box he offered her.

 

“Yes, and I’m sure your stomach is a huge concern when it comes to youthful skincare.” 

 

“Obviously.” Abby wiped up his seed from her tummy and pitched the soiled tissues towards the bin, missing it. “Oh dammit.”

 

Alex dropped the tissue box back on the desk and picked up the tissues, placing them in the bin. He returned to the bed and laid beside Abby, cuddling her to him. 

 

“Thank you.” he said into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. 

 

‘Thank  _ you, _ ” she replied, placing a kiss on his collarbone. “It's not every first time you get a guy who makes you come. I appreciate the effort and experience, gold star.”

 

“I'll be sure to put that on my CV.  _ Gold star certified in making women come.  _ Or maybe just  _ Gold star certified lover. _ I'm not sure what will sound better as a tagline. I'll have to get one of those fancy gold foiled resumés now,” his hand trailed down her body, coming to rest on her ass. 

 

Abby yawned and moved her head to look up at him, “I don't like to share so maybe cut back on your advertising budget.”

 

“Oh,” he held her gaze, “we're exclusive?” He could feel his heart flutter.  _ Is she saying we're dating now?  _

 

Abby's pulse was increasing too as she realised what she'd said. “Um, well.” Were they exclusive? What was  _ this _ now? “I meant I don't want you to fuck other people, I guess. You can, but, like, I'm still yet to experience the full package, if you know what I mean.” She felt a bit awkward. They hadn't really dated, they were coworkers.  _ Are we fuck buddies now?  _

 

“Right.” Alex said, giving her a squeeze. “Well maybe we can remedy that in the future.” He had a trillion thoughts flooding through his alcohol-tainted brain, most of which he could barely focus on. He was tired, satisfied, and had a beautiful woman laying next to him. All he wanted to do was sleep, he didn’t want his anxiety to take over. 

 

He moved off the bed to pull back the covers and Abby scooted up so she could slide her legs under them. When they were both lying comfortably in each other's arms, Alex switch off the light. 

 

“Good night.” Abby said quietly. 

 

“Good night,” he hugged her tight against him, placing a kiss in her hair. 

 

It wasn't long until they were both sound asleep, safely wrapped in one another, both slightly wondering what they’d just become.


	3. First Dates, and First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets one of the things he wants.

In the morning, Alex woke first. He carefully slipped out of the bed so as not to wake Abby, who peacefully slept beside him. His head hurt a little and his mouth was dry.

 

He went into the bathroom, stepping around Abby's discarded clothes, and closed the door, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he looked extra tired. _What on earth would she see in me?_

 

He sighed, picked up the phone next to the toilet and called reception to order some room service. He had originally arranged to meet his friends in the restaurant for breakfast but he didn't want to submit himself and Abby to any judgement.

 

With his order taken, he used the facilities and washed his hands, letting the hot water run as he dug out his toothbrush from his toiletries bag. He didn't usually brush his teeth before he ate but he didn't want his morning breath to scare his Sleeping Beauty away.

 

Now freshened up, he put on some deodorant, took his antidepressant, and tried to find some Advil in his bag. Alas, he would have to put up with the headache for a bit longer as all he had was an empty bottle. He dropped it into the trash, mentally kicking himself for putting the bottle back in his bag in the first place.

 

Resigned to his painful fate, he filled up the bathroom glasses with water and made his way back out into the dark bedroom. He sat a glass on Abby's side of the bed and returned to his own. As he pushed a curl away from her face, he considered that he could get used to her sleeping next to him. The thought excited him a little, her cuddled up to him at night. He imagined her standing half-clad in his kitchen in the morning, sipping coffee, greeting him with a smile. _No more lonely nights or silent mornings.._

 

But that was a fantasy. Alex didn't know where he stood with Abby right now. Maybe this would just be sex, maybe it could be something else. He knew he would take anything, anything as long as it was with her. _Maybe that’s a little pathetic_. But it was true, and he dearly hoped it would be more than physical.

 

He picked up his phone to scroll through social media. Coworkers had posted photos from last night, including some pictures of what had been in someone's door prize bag. He would be sure to mention that to Abby when she woke up.

 

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. “Room service.”

 

Alex grabbed a robe from the cupboard and opened the door, signed the receipt and took the tray. He carefully balanced it, setting it down on the desk next to his overnight bag.

 

“You got breakfast?” He turned to Abby who was stretching under the covers and rubbing her eyes.

 

“I figured we probably shouldn't go down to the restaurant with the others. I know they'd understand but I don't really want to explain to everyone that we didn't have sex last night. Jeff wouldn't be able to contain himself.” He poured a cup of coffee for Abby and handed it to her as she sat up.

 

“Mm, thanks.” She took a long drink out of the cup. The last thing she wanted when she felt this seedy was being judged by her colleagues. On top of that, her head ached from dehydration. “Ugh. Can you pass me my clutch please?”

 

Alex obliged, tossing her bag to her. As she dug through it, he opened the curtains allowing the daylight to fill the room.

 

“Do you want some Tylenol?” Abby held out a sheet of capsules to him, having removed two for herself.

 

Alex gladly took them. “Thank god. I thought I had Advil in my bag but I must've run out.” He swallowed two with a mouthful of coffee and handed the sheet back to her.

 

She put her bag on the bedside table and threw back the covers. “Oh jeez, I just realized I'm not wearing my underwear.” Abby laughed, pulling his shirt down over her with one hand. “Guess I don't really be to be shy anymore anyway..” a tinge of a blush coloring her cheeks as she sipped from her coffee cup.

 

“Well, no. But I get what you mean.” Alex found her panties. He didn't mind if she walked around bottomless, in fact, he might even prefer it. But he didn't have the confidence that alcohol gave him any more and he wasn't going to push her this morning. He handed the underwear to her.

 

“Thanks." Graphic thoughts of last night floated across her mind as she took the small slip of cloth from him. It felt stupid to be self conscious considering they had Jack and Jill'd maybe eight hours ago, she guessed. Abby set down her coffee and slipped on her panties, getting out of bed to join him at the tray of food, and pushing down her embarrassment. “So what did you order?”

 

“I wasn't really sure what you'd want so I got bacon and eggs, fruit, coffee, and some danishes. I'll eat whatever you don't want.”

 

“Nah, let's just share.” She grabbed the cutlery set, slicing up the bacon and eggs and popping some in her mouth. She repeated this and held up the loaded fork to Alex to feed him. He opened his mouth and ate what he was offered.

 

It felt oddly romantic to him, them standing there in their underwear and t-shirts, her feeding him breakfast. He put a hand on the small of her back and she instinctively moved towards him, putting her head to his chest before continuing to feed them. It felt a bit like a scene from a movie.

 

No sooner had he thought that, Abby picked up a strawberry and took a bite out of it, then held it up for Alex to do the same. “Oh my god, I just realised this is kinda like _Pretty Woman_. I'm so fucking excited to be Julia Roberts! Are you going to take me shopping so they can tell me they don't serve people like me and kick me out?”

 

“I dunno, are you going to pull off your wig in the bathtub?” he smiled, putting his hands on her waist.

 

“We're already past that bit!” she pulled the tie from her hair, letting it fall out of the bun shape it was in and bounce down around her. She gave her head a little shake and tried to tame her curls with her hand.

 

Alex cupped her face. “Of course, silly me. Weren’t you blonde before?” He leant down, softly touching his lips to hers. “I don't think I can afford your hourly rate.”

 

“Lucky for you,” Abby kissed him back and returned to the fruit, “I have special rates for loyal customers.”  She popped a grape in her mouth and a piece of melon in Alex's.

 

They finished their breakfast standing at the desk, occasionally sharing a kiss, chatting about last night's party. Her previous embarrassment forgotten, Abby felt like this was so natural. Was it because they had already spent so much time together? She wasn't sure, but she kind of wished it didn't have to end. Which reminded her to check the time. “It's 9.45,” she said looking at her phone.

 

“Fuck. Ok, well we've got 15 minutes till check out.” Alex shrugged off the robe that had sat open and loose on him and grabbed his jeans out of his bag.

 

Abby went into the bathroom and closed the door. She relieved herself, washed her hands, and tried to wipe off some of last night's make up. She pulled her hair up again and removed Alex's shirt. _Oof, I'm going to have to go home in yesterday's clothes._

 

She put on her bra and slid on her top and skirt, wishing she'd chosen to wear something a bit less sexy as she left the bathroom. “Is it a walk of shame if it's from a hotel?” she joked as she reappeared, handing Alex his shirt.

 

“It's only a walk of shame if you feel ashamed. At least you look good. I look like I just came to stay the night and leave the next day in the same clothes,” he took the shirt from her and shoved it in his bag. Moving past her to grab his toiletries bag, he ran his hand across her shoulders. He was going to miss her presence for the next couple of weeks.

 

Abby poured herself another cup of coffee and drained it, put her cup on the tray, and made sure she had put her things back in her purse.

 

Alex finished packing his bag. “Did you want my hoodie? You already look cold.”

 

“Well, my coat is downstairs…”

 

“You won't look like you're wearing the same thing with the hoodie though.” He handed it to her and she pulled it on. It was much too big but at least he was right. She didn't look like she'd just left a party any more. _Now I look like a lost streetwalker._ Appearances aside, it was a sweet gesture. It smelled like him too, an added bonus.

 

He offered her his arm as they made their way down the hallway to the elevator, and she took it.

 

“I saw on Facebook what was in the door prize bags,” he said casually as they waited.

 

“Oh my god! Was it a holiday? A puppy? Fists full of cash?”

 

“An iPad, a Switch, a bunch of CBS crap, and a bottle of Bollinger.”

 

“Oh, man!” she groaned, “I never win anything! I'm so jealous!”

 

They stepped into the elevator. “You already have a Switch!”

 

“Yeah but I could have sold it on Craigslist and put the money towards something else!”

 

Alex laughed and shook his head. “Fair enough.” _Very industrious._

 

Abby let go of his arm and leant against the wall of the elevator, running her eyes over him. “Would you have really wanted to go to Paris with me? You know I'm a grumpy flyer.”

 

“I think last night I wasn't thinking so much about how we travel compared to what we would do when we got there.” He smiled at her with his eyebrow raised suggestively.

 

Abby laughed as they reached the ground floor, “Well I still might take my girlfriends instead! You've been warned!”

 

“Hey, chicks before dicks, I get it.”

 

Alex checked out, Abby collected her coat, and they stood on the sidewalk outside the hotel in the cold morning air.

 

“Are you sure you don't want your hoodie?” she asked, holding her coat. “Aren't you cold?”

 

“A little,” he kissed her hand, “but remember what I said last night? There's just something about a beautiful woman wearing your clothes.”

 

“Psh. Your charming ways are going to freeze you to death, Alex Navarro.” It felt kind of strange, this casually affectionate conversation, different to how natural it was to stand next to him in his room. That was them chilling together, this was active flirting. Abby tried to remind herself that they hadn’t talked about what _this_ was yet.

 

“Oh well.” They hugged as taxis lined up at the front of the hotel. “Thank you again for last night.”

 

“Thank you. And thank you for breakfast.” _And, thank you for_ this _._ They held each other's gaze for a moment, just enjoying a last little flicker of being so close.

 

When they pressed their lips together, and Alex rested his forehead on hers. After a period of silence, he knew he had to say something. He wanted to know if this would be more. He _hoped_ it would be more. “When you get back, would you maybe wanna get dinner or something?”

 

“Are you asking me on date?”

 

He paused, looking into her eyes again, his heart skipping a beat. “Yeah, you know what? I am. Would you go on a date with me?”

 

“Totally,” she tilted her head up and kissed him, “I'd love to.”

 

*

 

Abby had a great time with her family over Christmas. She got to catch up with some old friends and they took her to compete in a snowman building contest. They didn't win but she did get to have her picture taken next to a giant pair of snow titties which was a highlight. She posted it on her Instagram with the caption ‘Lucky that my breasts are small and humble so you don't confuse them with mountains’. _Comedy gold._

 

She had sent Alex a message on Christmas night, hoping he was ok by himself. He'd told her Vinny had adopted him for lunch and he'd had dinner at home with Thelma. Abby kind of wished she'd been there. _It would've been cute to spend Christmas day together_.

 

Alex told her how Vinny had pressed him for details of where they’d ended up on the night of the Christmas party. He’d told him the truth, that they didn’t have sex but shared a bed, had breakfast in the morning, and parted ways. Vinny had been relieved that they’d been responsible, which made Alex feel guilty. He wasn’t about to tell Vinny he’d come on Abby’s stomach while he fingered her. “A lie of omission,” Alex had said to her. “A lie of necessity,” she’d joked back.

 

Only a few days later, they had a great time with Austin Walker on New Years Day, recording the special role-playing Beastcast. It was great to have fun with her friends, and, in a sense, spend some time with Alex. They were about to be spending a lot of time together in this romantic-limbo, and she wondered what effect that might have on them and the team. She tried not to think about it too much, and hoped the dynamic wouldn’t change.

 

Soon enough they were back at work, anyway. Abby had arrived home two days before and hadn’t had the opportunity to see Alex, though they had been texting one another. When she arrived at work there was a coffee sitting on her desk with a heart-shaped shortbread on top. She couldn’t help but swoon a little. He was so thoughtful and tender with her.

 

She tried to dig through her emails before their Monday catch up but it was an uphill battle. As she cleared through them there only seemed to be more things that needed her attention. She grabbed her laptop and coffee and headed towards the meeting room. She was the last to arrive and took her usual seat across from Alex and Dan, with Vinny at the head of the table. She wished she’d known this was going to happen with Alex years ago, so she could have cemented her ‘usual seat’ as being next to him. _At least this way I can look at him_ , they smiled at one another across the table.

 

“So! Welcome back everybody!” Vinny had several A3 sheets of paper in front of him. “Hope you’re all rested up because we’ve got some serious plans to roll out this year.” He asked everyone how their break was, each relating their Christmas and New Years stories to the group.

 

“Loved the giant snow boobs, Abby.” Vinny said with a laugh. “Did you make those?”

 

“Nah, I wish! Some friends of mine had entered into a snowman/snow sculpture competition and they asked me to come along.” She pulled up some photos of their attempt on her phone and showed them around. “As you can see, we didn’t do so good. Our Frosty had some defects caused by neglectful parents.” The snowman was lopsided, had a big snow-penis, and no arms.

 

Dan smirked. “He’s anatomically correct?”

 

“I’m not sure you can call scoliosis, missing limbs, and a monster-dick ‘anatomically correct’, Dan,” Alex replied. The group laughed. The four of them enjoyed working together and when they were away it felt like part of them was missing. It was a happy dynamic to be back in after their break.

 

“Alright, I’m glad everyone had a good break. Let’s get down to the not-so-fun stuff.” Vinny laid out the A3 papers. They revealed a Gantt chart with arrows and sticky notes everywhere. “I had a meeting with Jeff G over the break and this is kind of what we’ve come up with for the new year.”

 

Their meeting ran over by an hour, but that was okay, they had a lot to discuss about what features and games were going to be produced this year. Alex and Abby stealing glances at each other across the table. After not too long, they were all back at their desks, working busily to get a start on the week.

 

When 6pm rolled around, Alex appeared at her desk, leaning on the cubicle wall looking down at her. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” She smiled up at him, removing her headphones. “Oh gosh, it’s 6pm already?”

 

“Yeah, the day went fast.” He played with a lego figurines stuck to the top of her monitor. “How was your day?”

 

“Not bad. I’ve almost cleared out the Beastcast inbox. Fixed a sound issue at the end of the podcast we did with Austin too and reuploaded. Whoops!”

 

“Yeah, I’m like two-thirds of the way through setting up a Quick Look for tomorrow. I should be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Awesome, nice job.” There was a somewhat awkward silence now, the air thick around them.

 

Alex cleared his throat. “So, I thought I might see if you were still interested in getting dinner or something.”

 

Abby felt like an idiot, she realised she hadn’t said thank you for the coffee this morning and on top of that this was probably the most they’d spoken to each other after the meeting.

 

“God, Alex, I’m so sorry.” She stood up and put her hand on his arm that was rested across the top of her cubicle wall. “I didn’t know how things were going to be today, and then I got so caught up in getting work manageable I didn’t even say thank you for the coffee. That was really sweet of you.” She gave his arm a squeeze.

 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, looking at the ground.

 

Abby could feel the nervousness radiating off of him. “I definitely still want to go out. Did you have somewhere in mind?”

 

“Not really… I think more so my anxiety was just telling me you weren’t interested any more, so I thought I’d ask rather than let it get the better of me.”

 

She wished she could hug him. There weren’t many people around but it was a bit risky at work. They also hadn’t really talked about how they were going to handle things at work. Hell, she didn’t even know what this was, let alone how they should be acting.

 

“Alex..” she gave him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to feel like that. I really do want to spend time with you. Let’s set something up.”

 

He put his hand on top of hers as it rested on his arm and gave her a warmer smile. “I’m sorry too, I don’t need to put my emotional burdens on you.”

 

“No, no. I don’t think of it like that. I just think we need to spend some time together and talk a bit more.” She gave him a coy look, “we’ve done a hell of a lot other than talk the last few times we’ve been alone.”

 

Alex laughed, “true.” They held each other's gaze, both wishing they weren't standing in the middle of their open plan office right now. “What’re you up to this week? Did you want to maybe go out after work?”

 

“Thursday is the only day I’m busy; I’ve got improv that night. Other than that, I’m all yours.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, his eyes following a coworker as they walked past them.

 

Abby gave him a playful bat for taking such easy bait. She’d left herself wide open for that one.

 

“Saturday? We could grab some lunch or something? I don’t know how you feel about old films but the Anthology Film Archives has some interesting screenings coming up.”

 

“That sounds great, Alex.” She squeezed his arm again. “I’m looking forward to it!”

 

“Me too.” _So much_.

 

Abby started packing her things. “Are you heading off soon?”

 

“Yeah, I just need to grab my bag. Shall we go together?”

 

“Sure.” She saved her work and shut down her laptop, slipping it into her backpack. It pained her to see Alex look so nervous, but it was kind of cute in a way. As she headed towards the elevators she still felt a bit guilty that she hadn’t said thank you sooner for the coffee.

 

He was standing in the hall playing with his phone as she came around the corner. He greeted her with a smile and pushed the down button. Was it too much to hope no one got in with them? It had been two weeks full of thoughts of her, and it was turning him mad. Ideas for Saturday were racing through his head as they got into the elevator together.

 

Abby held his hand as they stood there, holding his arm against her. Alex had a wave of intense longing wash over him. He turned to face her and put his arms around her. Holding hands just wasn’t enough for him, his desire to be close to her was eating him up.

 

“I can’t wait for Saturday,” he said softly, holding her to him.

 

Abby gave him a comforting squeeze. “Me neither.”

 

“Maybe we could grab a quick drink or a bite? Did you have anywhere to be tonight?” He so desperately wanted to spend time with her.

 

She shuffled away from him as the elevator stopped at another floor, Alex put his hands in his pockets as they distanced themselves before the doors opened. “Yeah, let’s do it. Just one though cuz my housemate is making pierogi and I don’t want to miss out.”

 

A few blocks down from the office there was a bar that looked out onto the street. They climbed the stairs and took up two stools at the window, looking down at the passersby. Abby volunteered to get the drinks as a thank you for breakfast and the coffee. She quickly returned with a beer for him and a whiskey for herself. “Cheers,” she raised her glass to him and he met it with his own.

 

“Cheers.” Alex took a sip out of his beer and sat it down on the counter that ran the length of the window. He leant on his elbow and turned to her. “This is going to sound incredibly mushy but I missed you while you were away.”

 

Abby put a hand on his knee. “I missed you too. It was so hard not to text you constantly,” she laughed, “I didn’t want to look desperate.”

 

“That’s hilarious because I was thinking literally the same thing.”

 

“This is so stupid. We’re not teenagers, for crying out loud!”

 

“No,” he held her gaze, very serious all of a sudden, “We’re not.” Inside him was a raging battle between getting what he wanted and his overwhelming anxiety. He had told himself he didn't have to feel weird about texting her but his panic had won. That's not how Alex wanted to live his life, he knew he was keeping himself from being happy.

 

He shifted his stool over next to her and put his arm around her. _She’s right, we’re adults, so why do I feel like a kid?_

 

Alex sighed, “I wasn’t sure what work would be like. I ended up thinking about you a lot...” He looked out the window at the people walking past on the street below them, letting his frustration with himself flow out the window rather than onto her.

 

“I don’t want things to feel weird for Dan and Vinny,” Abby squeezed his knee. “We can’t let ourselves get too distracted at work. Maybe it just means we have to take advantage of the time we have to ourselves, ya know?”

 

Alex took a long drink from his beer. She was right, again. He resolved that rather than pining away all day in the workplace, he was going to show her the best time she’d ever had on Saturday. He was going to take her to this great place in Brooklyn for lunch, then they were going to a movie at the Archives, then they’d go back to his place and have dinner, and he’d blow her fucking mind. “Just you wait for Saturday! I am going to maximize every fucking second.”

 

Abby laughed at his determination, “Should I be scared for Saturday? We aren’t going to go, like, lie in an isolation tank for 6 hours or something are we? I’m not going to wake up in a basement three states away?”

 

“C’mon now, give me some credit. I’ll get it all planned out, and you will just have to wait and see.”

 

“Fine, fine. Just don’t take me anywhere gross or deserted. I still don’t know why Vinny calls you Alex ‘The Wolf’ Navarro and I’m not sure I want to find out,” she teased.

 

He gave her a look that said ‘Really?’ as she took a sip of her drink and she shrugged at him in response, raising her eyebrows innocently.

 

“Unless it’s something good, then I want to know,” she laughed.

 

Alex gently pressed his lips to hers. She was a lot of fun and he loved being around her. He was torn between his desire to spend time with her, not wanting things to keep moving so fast, and conversely his lust for her physically. He would just have to try and contain himself until Saturday. Maybe they could figure out what this was.

 

*

 

All week, Alex had tried to keep himself distracted. He ate well, got off the subway a few stations out and walked to work while listening to music, he went to the gym after work, he cleaned his apartment, he worked extra hours, literally anything to keep him from thinking about her too much.

 

He couldn’t block her out forever of course, they worked together after all. Luckily, she was in the booth for a lot of their videos so while he could see her through the window, he was focused on what was happening on screen.

 

Late at night though, she would creep back into his mind as he lay in bed, giving him erections that refused to disappear without being dealt with. He felt a bit pathetic but he was genuinely excited for their date on Saturday. It’d been a long time since he’d been on a proper date, and he hoped he could sweep her off her feet.

 

He wanted this to be more, but was that just the lonely part of him taking over? The part that was only 6 months out of a long-term relationship? Confusion about the several different parts of Alex that wanted her - that wanted this - made him worry he was going to fuck it all up.

 

Saturday morning he got up early and went for a run. He had too much energy, too many thoughts, and needed to keep himself focused, the cool winter air biting into him as he jogged down the street.

 

When he got home he fed Thelma, showered, and shaved. He had two hours before he met Abby at Fette Sau. He couldn’t believe she hadn’t been, it was one of the best rated restaurants in Brooklyn. He thought of what she might like there as he busied himself cleaning the already clean apartment.

 

He had stocked his fridge with snacks, drinks, and ingredients to make her breakfast with, just in case. His cupboards had plenty of crackers and chips should they want to have cheese or dip. His bedside table had a full pack of condoms and a new tube of lubricant, fresh sheets on his bed. He was as prepared as he could possibly be, every base was covered, and like hell was he letting anything go wrong today.

 

*

 

As soon as he stepped outside, it started to rain. He mentally shook his fist, cursing the sky for ruining his perfect day, as he pulled his hood over his head.

 

By the time he got to Fette Sau, it was really coming down. He walked as quickly as he could from the subway to the restaurant, trying to stay under awnings where possible. He was lucky as he’d just arrived before the worst of it started.

 

Abby was sitting inside at the end of one of their long, shared tables. Her face lit up as he entered and she stood to greet him. They hugged and he sat across her at the table.

 

“Ugh, I think I’m going to have to take off my coat to let it dry out a little.” Alex started shrugging off his outerwear, standing again to hang it on a coat rack just inside the door. “How are you? Not too wet I hope?”

 

“Nah, I looked up the forecast and brought my umbrella.” She pointed at it leaning against the wall near the coat rack. “It smells so fucking good in here.”

 

“I seriously can’t believe you haven’t been here. This is, like, one of the best places to eat in Brooklyn.” A server dropped off some menus, a bottle of water, and some glasses for them.

 

“Oh god, everything looks amazing! Mmm I love brisket!” Her excitement warmed him, he was so glad she was looking forward to his chosen restaurant.

 

“The hardest thing is going to be not getting too much. Everything is really good though, and we can always come back.”

 

She smiled at him from across the table, she really hoped they would come back. “We’d better!” she said, pouring over the menu once again.

 

They decided to get a couple of sodas, an arrangement of meats, some potato salad and baked beans. When their food arrived it still looked like way too much.

 

“Holy balls.” Abby was in awe at the amount of food that had been put in front of them. She got out her phone and handed it to Alex, “take a picture of me with this feast!”

 

He snapped a picture of her, and handed back her phone. She grabbed a pic of him too and they dug in.

 

“Mmm, god, I haven’t been here in a while. It’s 100% as good as I remember,” Alex said, grabbing himself some more pastrami.

 

“Fuck, Alex. This was such a good pick. Now I’m mad I hadn’t been here before!” They tried their best to defeat the mountain of food, but they were both starting to lag. It was a lot of meat, and they’d already had a second soda each.

 

“Christ, maybe I should have picked something lighter.”

 

Abby finished her mouthful of potato salad and took a swig out of her soda. “I think I need to stop or I’m going to be in a food coma for the rest of the day.” She got out her phone and took another picture of their food. ‘the patriarchy wins again #defeatedbymeat’ she posted on Twitter.

 

Alex paid their bill and grabbed his coat, returning to Abby at their table. “That was a pretty good effort I think. Their portions are certainly generous, maybe even more so than I remembered. I’m surprised we cleared as much as we did.”

 

“Uh, speak for yourself, I am the queen of BBQ! I think my body is now 75% smoked meat. That shit is so tasty but I’m going to die in my 30s of a heart attack now I know this is here!”

 

“Please don’t,” he said smiling, putting an arm around her as she picked up her umbrella and they headed out the door. The rain had died off, and it was now just overcast. They walked arm in arm to the metro station, getting off at Broadway-Lafayette.

 

He had got them tickets to see Ninotchka, a 1939 comedy (and romance) about a Soviet agent, her bumbling comrades, and a French Count. It was a classic, and he hoped Abby would enjoy it. They checked their coats, and Abby’s umbrella and backpack with the cloak clerk, and made their way to their seats, passing on the confections counter. The usher seated them, and Alex put his arm around Abby as she leant on the armrest between them.

 

He could tell she was enjoying the film. Ninotchka, the main character, was a cold woman, giving nothing up, belittling capitalist society and the patriarchy. Abby laughed in all the right places, her eyes glued to the screen, and his to her. And when the first kiss came she gently put her hand to her mouth. He admitted, it was a bit forced, but such was the style of acting at the time. Abby looked slightly disappointed in her heroine until she kissed the Count back, silencing his talk with her lips.

 

When they left Abby couldn’t stop talking about the movie. She felt like Ninotchka had lost herself completely by the end of the film, all the things that made her strong and proud stripped away for love. Alex agreed, in a sense the film was now the opposite of what it was intended as; rather than being a warning against socialism, it was now a warning against capitalism. A warning against being seduced by the material world. He was so glad she’d enjoyed it.

 

It was dark outside, their breaths making clouds in front of them as they made their way back to the subway. “Where are we going now?”

 

“I thought I would show you my place, maybe watch another movie or something, and depending on how hungry you are we can get something to eat there.”

 

Abby stopped in her steps, still holding his hand. He turned back to her and tilted his head in response to her grinning face. “What?”

 

“Alex… Did you just ask me to netflix and chill?” Her amusement obvious in her tone.

 

His face went bright red and he tugged on her arm. “I’m not saying another word! C’mon, let’s keep going, it’s freezing.”

 

Abby was cracking up as he pulled her along, “Oh my god, you totally did!”

 

“Maybe I did, ok? It was unintentional! I’m not saying I _wouldn’t_ like to netflix and chill but that wasn’t what I was implying!” he said exasperated, a smile on his face as he dragged her. She couldn’t stop laughing and he was shaking his head as they got on the subway to get to his place. Every time she looked at him she started giggling again.

 

“You’re so mean to me,” he teased, putting his arm around her.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one trying to netflix and chill on the first date here.”

 

“That’s not what I meant! I just thought since you enjoyed Ninotchka so much maybe you’d like to watch another old film. Whatever happens after that just happens!”

 

She hugged him then held his face in her hands. “You’re too funny, you know that?” She closed the distance between them and kissed him as he held her wrists. She laughed again, putting her head on his shoulder. She was having a great time.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Alex laughed with her, “I am being personally attacked right now and there is no one to help me!”

 

*

 

When they got to Alex’s place, Thelma was waiting at the door for them. She was a little freaked out by Abby coming in behind Alex.

 

Abby put her bag and umbrella down next to the door, and removed her coat, hanging it over the back of one of the dining chairs. Alex followed suit, putting his still damp coat over another chair.

 

He sat down as Thelma circled round his ankles. “Hello there baby,” he cooed to his cat. He removed his boots and set them by the door, heading into the kitchen area of his open plan apartment to get her dinner.

 

Abby took off her shoes and tried to win Thelma over. “Hey kitty, hey girl. I’m Abby, nice to meet you.” She held out her hand to let Thelma smell her and the cat gave her a wary sniff.

 

“She has dry food at night, do you want to feed her? Not messy, and she might warm to you if she thinks you’ve got food.”

 

Abby joined Alex in his small kitchen space, shaking the container to get the feline's attention, and pouring the cat food into a bowl he’d sat out. Thelma rubbed herself on Abby’s ankles in anticipation. She sat down the bowl just outside the kitchen on a little mat, and Thelma chowed down. She acquiesced Abby’s gentle pat as she ate.

 

Abby looked around as she stroked Thelma's glossy coat. “Your place is pretty nice. Two bedrooms?”

 

“It’s not really two bedrooms, the second room is kinda small and is really my home office.” He walked her through the apartment, showing her where everything was. _Glad I had a manic cleaning session, people don’t usually come in this deep._

 

“Yeah,” she gave him a playful look, “I can see myself living here.”

 

“Oh, really?” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. “By yourself, or with me?”

 

“Well that depends on if I can afford to live here by myself. I suppose you could stay. Dirtbike, Tatertot and I might get lonely,” she teased.

 

“You, Dirtbike, and Tatertot would make excellent additions, I think.” He pushed her hair behind her ear. “I would certainly be less lonely.”

 

“What if Thelma doesn’t play well with others?”

 

“Well, she’ll have to learn.” Though he knew it was a bit fast, he loved the idea of her living here. No more nights alone, no more waking up to just Thelma. Abby slithered out of his embrace and pulled him back to the kitchen.

 

“Where do your glasses live? Do you mind if I have a glass of water?” Abby leant over the end of his counter, not wanting to pry by opening his cupboards.

 

“Just water? I actually picked up something just for you.” Alex felt a bit excited to show her how prepared he was. He opened up a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

 

“Oh! Yes please!”

 

While she casually looked around his living room, he got a bottle of soda water out of the fridge and mixed her a drink, grabbing himself a beer.

 

She rejoined him at the counter, and pulled a face at the first sip of her drink, “Alex, did you put any whiskey in this?”

 

“I didn't put in much. I didn't want you to think I was trying to get you drunk.”

 

Abby laughed and walked around the counter to join him in the kitchen, “Yikes, I'm going to have to add some more.”

 

“Let me see how bad it is.” He reached out his hand and she gave him the glass. He took a sip and immediately handed it back to her. “Okay, that tastes like soda water with a memory of sitting next to whiskey in a past life. Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok, it’s an easy fix.” She took a gulp out of her drink and added some more whiskey. “Cheers!”

 

He clinked his beer against her glass, “Cheers.”

 

Now he felt like a teenager again, a girl was over at his house and he barely knew what to do. Between generally being an anxious kind of person, and his storm of different emotions about the situation they found themselves in, he couldn’t decide what his next move should be.

 

“So, what movie did you have in mind, oh master of the first date?”

 

Alex felt a little relieved and walked over to look at his blu-ray collection, “Hmm, I’m not sure now. Do you want something old-timey or something modern?”

 

“Old-timey! Ninotchka was so good!”

 

He searched through the movies, and selected Swing Time, arguably the best of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers’ work. “This ones a musical, is that ok?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

He turned on the TV and put in the disc before he joined her on the couch. She snuggled up to him, his arm around her as they sat close.

 

Abby had enjoyed herself a lot today. Alex had really made an effort for their first ‘proper’ date, and she was a bit smitten. _I could get used to this_ , she thought to herself as she leant her head against him. He rested his head on hers in response, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

 

They watched as Rogers and Astaire danced through their numbers. “I wish I could dance like that,” Abby said, swinging her glass around in front of her, “they make it look so easy.”

 

“Have you ever tried?”

 

“Nah, I think I'm too uncoordinated.”

 

The next time the music swelled Alex pulled her up off the couch to dance. “Full disclosure, I have no idea what I'm doing.” He held her around the waist, taking her hand in his, and swirled around with her.

 

She stepped on his foot, “Oh gosh sorry!” They laughed in unison at her clumsiness and he spun her around, pulling her back in.

 

“I think if we ever take up dancing we should pick something slower than this.”

 

“Agreed,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I only know how to grind on people and slow dance like I'm at prom.”

 

“Well that makes two of us.” He slowly guided her as they swayed side to side, like they were at a school dance. “Do white people actually know any other dances?”

 

“The Macarena. The Hokie Pokie. The Chicken Dance.”

 

“All the classics then.”

 

She looked up at him as they swayed together gently, Swing Time running on in the background. It was such a romantic moment, everything he seemed to do was thoughtful or romantic. She couldn't fathom why Sam would leave such a conscientious person.

 

He held her tight around the waist, and leant down to kiss her softly. Abby stroked the back of his neck as they kissed.

 

He moved a hand to her face, cradling it as he pressed his lips to hers again and again. Abby could feel her heart fluttering each time they connected. This was different to other times, when lust had driven everything they did. These were tender kisses, kisses that said 'Be Mine' not 'take off your pants'.

 

Alex rested his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes as they continued to sway along to Swing Time. He wished he could bottle this moment for later, when he felt alone and unwanted. The feeling of her soft lips against his own, the feeling of her body against him as they thoughtlessly drifted together, how his heart beat when she was in his arms, her warm eyes looking up at him.

 

Was he in love or was it just the giddy infatuation of a new relationship? Was this a new relationship or technically just the advance of an existing one? He posited that he didn't really care what this was right now. Whatever it was felt right as they held one another in his living room.

 

Abby moved her head from his and he opened his eyes. He couldn’t help but kiss her again when he saw her staring up at him. _She’s so beautiful_. Holding her by the waist, he shuffled them around his living room again, and she giggled against his lips as their ‘dance’ resumed.

 

When they neared the wall, he moved them towards it and pushed her up against it with his body. “I can’t stop thinking about you, you know that?”

 

Abby felt her heart jump at his words, this wasn’t ‘I’ve been thinking about you a lot’, this was the next level. “I can’t stop thinking about you either,” she said softly as she kissed him. She pushed back against him, arching her back away from the wall, pushing her hips to his. He ran his hands down the side of her body and held her ass as they made out against the wall.

 

Alex moved his lips to her neck, forcing Abby to drop her arms down to his sides. He kissed and licked the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder, making her gasp. The pressure of his tongue felt so good it made her want to moan. She pushed her hips against him again, feeling that she knew where this was going to lead. _Guess we_ are _going to Netflix and chill._

 

She ran her hands up under his t-shirt, caressing his back and lightly dragging her nails down it. He nipped her gently, immediately kissing where he placed his bites, and Abby’s breath caught in her throat as she breathed heavily against him. Her blood was rushing to her nether regions, making her hungry for touch.

 

Her soft mewls were having an affect on Alex too, his cock inevitably pushing into her, his hips pleading him to grind against her. She ran her hands around the waistline of his jeans till she was at his belt buckle. Intrigued by what she was doing, Alex stopped his assault of her neck. Abby smiled up at him as she started undoing his belt, pulling him to her so she could kiss him.

 

He felt his dick tense in his jeans as she jostled with his belt, he was pleasantly surprised that she was much more eager than he’d told himself she’d be. His anxiety had told him many times over the last few weeks that she was put off by his reluctance at their last intimate encounter. That she thought he was a prude. It was nice to be proven wrong.

 

She flicked her tongue against his lip and they deepened their kiss, their tongues sliding over one another, exploring the soft wetness and warmth of each others mouths.

 

When they eventually broke away, Abby took him by the hand and led him back to the couch, pushing him down on it and climbing onto his lap, straddling him.

 

She paused for a moment and turned around to look at the TV.  She wasn’t entirely sure if she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing. “I'm sorry, is Fred Astaire in blackface?”

 

“Ahh, yep.”

 

She turned back to him, the corners of her mouth turning upwards, “You were going to Netflix and chill me to racism?”

 

“I may have forgotten this scene was in there...”

 

Abby laughed and put her arms over Alex's shoulders, “You sure know how to show a girl a good time. A meal, a movie, and then make out with her while vintage racism plays in the background.”

 

He hung his head to emphasize his defeat, “What can I say? I know what the ladies like.” When he lifted his head again, she smiled and kissed him.

 

“What're you going to fuck me to?” she said, wiggling in his lap, “A documentary about Auschwitz?”

 

He ignored her black humor and Alex felt his dick throb in his jeans. “I'm going to fuck you, am I?” He dropped his hands from her waist to her ass. Her first question made him wipe the racist dance number in the background from his consciousness. “From how this looks it seems like _you_ were going to fuck _me_.”

 

She tilted her head and have him a mischievous smile, her words breathy and laced with seduction. “You, me, whatever. Don't you think we've both waited long enough?”

 

It took everything in him to control himself. Her mewled words made him want to moan. They had been flirting and teasing for months and the Christmas party was an appetizer. He thought of throwing them both to his floorboards and ravaging her.

 

Abby ground her hips in his lap as she kissed him, feeling the solid pressure of his cock on her. She pulled off her shirt, tossing it carelessly away from them, and he ran his hands over the pale skin of her torso.

 

Their mouths were hungry, trying to find satiation for their desire as they kissed hard and needily. Alex unhooked her bra and it too was discarded, his hands gravitating to her breasts. She responded by tugging his shirt up, insisting he match her in her nakedness. With his shirt gone, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, causing her to whimper slightly as he teased it with his teeth.

 

He moved to her neck, kissing and nipping from her ear to her shoulder, and pinched her nipples with his fingers. This elicited another appreciative sound from her, melting Alex further as she writhed on top of him.

 

He'd thought about this for so long, the intensity of his fantasies increasing after their last night together. He'd tried to distract himself but it made his lust that much greater. Laying in his bed at night, he would push his anxiety down and try to recall every freckle, every curve, every part he was yet to touch or taste, as his gripped himself firmly, wishing it was her hand and not his own.

 

Abby was not to be outdone, she wanted to tease Alex as he was teasing her. She stroked across his chest, her hands coming to rest over his nipples, capturing them gently between her fingers. He pushed his hips towards her in response as he licked her neck, aching to be out of his jeans.

 

Which was lucky for him because Abby wanted him out of his jeans too, and badly. She reached down, fumbling to find her way around undoing the button and fly off his pants as he continued assaulting her with his tongue. His boxer-covered cock sprang up as she released it from its denim prison, and he grunted into her neck as she grasped him.

 

Alex couldn’t help his hips rocking in time with her strokes, it was almost as if he was already fucking her. She continued to keen under the pressure of his tongue and the bite of his teeth on her skin, precum marking his boxers at the apex of his length.

 

“I need to get out of these jeans.” Abby said breathlessly. It was torture, feeling so confined.

 

“I have never agreed with anything more.”  He placed a kiss on her breast as she dismounted him.

 

She pulled her panties down with her jeans, bending over facing away from him to give him a little peek at her from behind. She wanted to tease him, to give him a look at what he was about to receive. The gesture wasn’t lost on Alex and he ran his fingers over the lips of her pussy, trailing her slickness down over her clit. He enjoyed the small gasp that escaped her.

 

Alex then rose from the couch, pulling off the remainder of his own clothing, and excusing himself to the bedroom quickly. He opened his bedside drawer, retrieving a condom and lube, before joining her in the living room. He put the supplies on the coffee table, and she pushed him back down on the couch, resuming her position on top of him.

 

They ground against one another as they kissed, the feeling of his shaft on her clit making Abby shiver. His hand slid down her waist, to her hips, and between her legs, pushing his cock out of the way. He wanted to make her gasp again, and probed her with the tip of his middle finger.

 

“Such a tease.” She said exhaling audibly and catching his lip with her teeth.

 

“Mm.. sorry.” He pushed his finger up inside of her, feeling how ridiculously wet she was. Deepening their kiss, he added a second finger to her slickness and began to move them in and out of her. She breathed hard, her voice catching in her throat every now and then, making his dick twitch with want.  

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to fuck someone so bad,” she moaned out, bucking her hips against his hand.

 

He kissed her and withdrew his fingers, “Well, as always, that makes two of us.”

 

Abby positioned him underneath her, knowing she was wet enough to take him as they were. The head of his cock kissing her labia, the small pearl of precum at its tip being rubbed on her outsides.

 

Alex stopped her for a moment. “There’s a condom on the coffee table.”

 

“Oh, okay. We don’t have to use it, you know.”

 

“Well..” Alex felt a little conflicted. Safe sex was good sex because he didn’t have to worry about getting anyone pregnant or picking something up. But he knew they would both feel better raw, and he knew he could trust her. The choice would have to be up to her. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

 

Abby gave him a look. “You aren’t pressuring me. I literally told you to bareback me at the Christmas party. I want to feel you. I want you to feel me.”

 

His dick ached knowing she wanted him raw and balls-deep so badly. “Okay.” He said, still a little hesitant.

 

She resumed, pushing the tip of his dick between her folds and against her opening. Very slowly she lowered herself, biting her lip as she took him in.

 

Alex rolled his head back on the couch. Every further inch was like heaven, better than he ever could have imagined. She was warm and wet around him, and he was hard as steel. He wondered how long he was going to last inside her like this.

 

Abby started moving herself up and down, moans of pleasure escaping her lips. The slap of their bodies connecting joining her cries to mingle with the title screen of Swing Time on loop in the background.

 

He met her movements, bucking up into her as he held her hips. Each thrust causing an appreciative noise to escape her.

 

 _Fuck_ , Alex thought to himself. He was starting to feel overwhelmed, the pleasured gliding of her along his shaft, the head of his cock hitting something deep inside her. _We should have used the condom_. He could feel his ball-sack tightening, so he slowed her movements, switching from her bouncing on top of him to rocking her hips instead.

 

He moved her hand from his shoulder to her clit, taking over control of rolling her hips back and forth. “Touch yourself.”

 

She did what she was told, stimulating the sensitive nub between her legs, focusing on how good he felt stirring up her insides. She could almost cry. The feeling of riding his dick, connecting with him like this after wanting to for so long, was making her emotional.

 

Her cries were becoming more and more throaty and he felt her tensing around him. Alex tried so hard to hold onto his self control, but he couldn’t last. “Sorry,” he growled, kissing her hard. He grasped her hips tightly, holding her in place as he thrust up into her. He slammed against her as he came, spilling himself within her.  

 

“Oh- f-fuck, Alex.” The feeling of him desperately driving his cock hard and deep inside her was exactly what she needed to push her over the edge. Her hips bucked against him, and she broke their kisses, throwing her head back as she cried out into the room.

 

He couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked in the dim of his living room, as he rocked her gently upon him, her nipples rubbing against his chest. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands from her hips and hugged her back, holding her around the waist to him closely.

 

He had thought he was going to blow her mind but maybe she blew his.

 

They were quiet for a long while, kissing one another affectionately, not wanting their moment of bliss to end. That was everything Alex had wanted it to be, and more. His fantasies of finally fucking her would never live up to the real thing.

 

Eventually he began to soften inside her, “I think we might have to move otherwise we’re both going to end up covered in cum.” Alex kissed her once more on the lips, brushing a ringlet of her hair out of her face with his hand.

 

Abby made a noise of disappointment at him and shifted off of his lap. As soon as she stood, his load started to run down her leg. Alex mentally noted to keep that in his memory for later. “Oh jeez,” she said, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table to clean herself up.

 

Alex rose and fished his boxers out of his jeans, pulling them back on. He went into the bedroom and grabbed Abby an old t-shirt of his to wear, and the comforter off of the bed. When he arrived back to the living room she was sitting cross-legged on the couch in her panties and nothing else. He’d be saving that image too.

 

“I didn’t want to leak cum all over your couch,” she laughed as he handed her the t-shirt and put the comforter over her.

 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I feel like that’s a problem I caused and wouldn’t mind having to deal with.” He gave her a sly smile, leaning over to give her a kiss, and picked up her glass, “Do you want another drink? Promise I’ll mix it properly this time.”

 

“Sure.” She got up off the couch and went to her backpack, getting herself a hair tie so she could pull her hair up into a bun. She met him in the kitchen, putting her arms around his waist from behind as he finished mixing her a drink.

 

“Should we order some food? Are you hungry yet?”

 

“Mmm.. A little bit."

 

Alex turned, handed her the drink, and hugged her back, leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

He could _so_ get used to this. Them standing there in their underwear and t-shirts in his kitchen, holding one another on a Saturday night, content with just having each other’s company and not another care in the world. The afterglow of their orgasms written all over their faces.

 

Abby felt the same, resting her head against his chest, listening to his calm breathing, and enjoying just being with him. She had dated so many shitty people, but she knew he was different. She knew because she _knew_ him.

 

It didn’t matter what happened, they would do right by one another. They were more than just lovers, they would always friends.


End file.
